


"Teacher's Pet" (Professor! Shiro X  Student! FEM Reader)

by KimiHan



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Male-Female Friendship, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiHan/pseuds/KimiHan





	1. "At First It Was Taboo"

Y/n leaned against the door groaning loudly as she waited for her friend to finally get out of the bathroom, she shook her head in pure annoyance, gritting her teeth at how ridiculously long her friend was taking, her eyebrow twitched, as she crossed her arms, her fingernails digging into her skin, she couldn't take it anymore. "LANCE!" She screamed at him. "HURRY UP!" She hurled at him. "WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!" 

"HANDSOMENESS TAKES TIME!" Lance shouted back. 

"This is why I suggested we just went to class." Hunk said with a normal expression as he was upside down on Lance's bed reading a comic book, y/n sighed softly nodding agreeing with her friend. 

"Yeah, you're right." She muttered in pure defeat. "Let me guess Pidge and Keith are already in class, huh?"

"Yep," Hunk responded. 

"LAN-" Y/n was interrupted by the bathroom door being slammed open, there was a distressed and fully clothed Lance. 

"OH, MY CROW GUYS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" He shouted as he looked panicked running out of the bathroom, y/n and Hunk let out a deep and long sigh of disappointment as they ran out following him. The trio ran down the long never-ending hallways, splitting apart as they said their farewells, everyone had different classes but they would normally accompany one another to the classes but right now, there was hell to pay in order words panic and mania to get to class on time. Lance had a different major, it was psychology, Hunk had culinary, while Pidge had Computer Engineering, as Keith also had Psychology with Lance, y/n, however, was lonesome in Anatomy or in other words Human science, she was the same age as Keith which was 20, Lance and Hunk are 19, while Pidge, because she is so smart and skipped a bunch of grades, is 16 years old.

Y/n panted running into the lecture room slipping in trying to hide disguise herself within the crowd was the bell rang, y/n let out a long and deep breath of relief, sweat trailing down her face as she wiped it off her hot face, her heart was pounding out of her chest as she slowed down her breath to try and catch some air into her body. Just then she saw **_him,_** her teacher, Mr. Shirogane, in other words, the most attractive teacher in the entire school. The ladies would fawn over him even some men too, while men wanted to be him. He was everything anyone could want in a man, a strong leader, attractive, caring, and charismatic. However, y/n was aware of his attractiveness but never once acted upon her impulses, she wasn't like some girls who would toss themselves at him, no. She was different, she would only admire him from afar, that was her place. 

He is the teacher, she is the student.

Not only is it very awkward but it's taboo, besides he must be married with those good looks and personality. 

Y/n eyed him walking to his desk pulling out a textbook as he started to lecture, he was a very tall man with a fit build, his white button up couldn't even seal his muscles as his tie was tight around his neck, nice shoes and formal black slacks. He had this type of cool formal style, he was the very embodiment of the definition of 'cool'. Y/n couldn't help but feel her heart racing, it must've been a crime to be that attractive. His deep voice, it was enough to make anyone blush. Y/n tried to calm herself down taking deep breaths as she followed along to the lecture.

It was after class everyone was packing up and y/n was the last one to do so per usual, she couldn't help but feel her heart ponding just being in the same room alone with him was enough to make y/n a bit flustered.

"Y/n." She heard him call her voice, y/n's face turned red as she perked up quickly turning around to face him, he was at his desk motioning her to come to him. Her eyes widen as she quickly and clumsy picked up her books and bags and jogged down the stairs to him. she stood in front of his desk, her legs shaking a bit as she smiled nervously at him, she never knew that he knew her name or even noticed her at all.

"Y-Yes sir?" Y/n stuttered as she started to tense up, she could smell his cologne from where she was standing.

"I couldn't help but notice your test scores are going down." He told her.

"O-Oh…" Y/n stuttered as she took the papers that Shirogane handed her, she looked through them. no doubt they were bad. 

"You went from scoring an average of 94% to 65%, you do great on the assignments but then on the test it's like you forgot everything." He told her. "Is there something going on?"

"N-No sir!" Y/n responded as she put the tests down on his desk. "Nothing sir, I-I guess I haven't been trying."

"Y/n, sadly there isn't a tutor in Human Science, however, I'd be more than happy to give you some after class sessions, I am available on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays ." He told y/n. 

"Huh? Are you sure? I don't want to intru-"

"Nonsense, as long as you learn the material I'll be more than happy to help." He said with a grin. "You're a great student y/n, I wouldn't do this if I didn't believe in you." He said as he placed his hand on y/n's shoulder, her face turned red from the sudden physical contact meekly nodding her head trying to hide her blush as she stepped back, gripping onto her books as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 

"I-I'll consider it." Y/n told him. "I-I'll send you an email about it…t-thank you sir."

"No problem y/n." He told her with the same charismatic grin. "Have a good one."

"Y-You too." Y/n stuttered as she quickly walked out of the classroom, gripping onto her books.

"Man, what took you so long?" Pidge asked y/n as she was leaning on the hallway wall. 

"S-Sorry." Y/n apologized. "Mr. Shirogane offered me some after-school lessons."

"Why?"

"My average went down from a 94 to a 65." Y/n told her. "I do great on the assignments but then completely forget everything on the test." Y/n sighed. 

"W-WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I COULD'VE HELPED YOU STUDY!" Pidge shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Y/n apologized as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "B-But it's too late now, besides Anatomy is different from Tech."

"No way, I can build robot-"

"These are human bodies, not robots." Y/n reminded Pidge.

"Same thin-"

"One has a beating heart the other doesn't."

"Okay, okay no need to get all sassy on me," Pidge told her as the two girls walked down the hallway.

"Alright, you're right. I'm sorry." Y/n apologized. "So Lance wants to meet him where again for the meetup?" 

"Outside the school," Pidge responded. "I think he said we are going to some karaoke joint."

"Oh, that'll be fun." Y/n said sarcastically. 

"Someone told him that there's a bunch of cute girls there."

"Of course."

The girls made to the quad meeting up with Keith as he was drawing in his sketchbook, the tall man looked up from his drawing. "Oh hey." He greeted. 

"Hey." Pidge greeted.

"What chu you drawing?" Y/n asked Keith. 

"A hippo," Keith replied as he put his small sketchbook back into his bag. "Where's Lance and Hunk?"

"I thought they were with you," Pidge responded. 

"Well, they're not. Any other ideas?"

"I'll check the culinary room." Y/n suggested. "Didn't you see Lance in Psychology?" Y/n asked Keith.

"I did but he was the first one out, I was the last so I lost track of him," Keith replied sighing. 

"He's probably at the girl dorms," Pidge suggested. "I'll go look over there, Keith I think it's best if you go with y/n."

"Alright, let's meet at the front of the school once we either find them or don't." He said as he walked over to y/n's side, they all then split up. 

"Are you sure Hunk is gonna be here?" Keith asked y/n as they walked towards the culinary room.

"Well, it's his class right now." Y/n responded. "Besides it's not far from where my class is." She told him.

"Anatomy, right?"

"Yeah," Y/n sighed scratching the back of her neck. "b-but I'm in danger of failing."

"W-WHAT?!" Keith gasped. "Y/n how do you-"

"I got distracted!"Y/n told him. "L-Look, it's not my fault my teacher is extremely attractive….i-it's just so hard to focus sometimes and on top of that what I normally do is just look down and write down notes b-but holy crow does he have beautiful brown eyes, I-I feel like if I stare at them for too long that'll be hypnotize." Y/n told him. 

"Earth to y/n, he's a teacher." Keith reminded her. "A T-E-A-C-H-E-R you're an S-T-U-D-E-N-T." Y/n nodded as she gave him an annoyed look.

"YOU DON'T THINK I REALIZE THAT!" She shouted at him as she let out a deep and long sigh. "L-Look Keith, I can either lie to you or tell you the truth, and to be honest, he truly does make me lose my focus." She told him softly. 

"L-Look y/n, I don't want to embarrass you but I just want you to be aware of the reality, alright? Besides, luckily you won't have to take his class for long." Keith told y/n with a soft smile, y/n sighed nodding her head. 

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." She grumbled. 

"Guys?"

The two turned around to see Hunk behind them, standing there awkwardly as he waved to them. 

"Hunk?" The duo questioned as they walked towards him titling their heads to the side in pure confusion. 

"What are you guys doing here, I thought we were gonna meet up in the front of the school." Hunk told the two.

"Well we were," Keith said as he then looked up to Hunk. "but we didn't know where you guys went." He responded.

"I was helping clean up," Hunk responded. "Did you guys find Lance yet?" He asked them as they walked to the front of the school. 

"Pidge is on that." Y/n told him. 

"Well, I  can't wait for Karaoke night." Hunk said with a grin. "I bet they're gonna have delicious snacks! Like pizza! OH YEAH! GREASY, DELICIOUS, CHEESY, PIZZA!" Hunk said with his mouth practically watering. 

"GAH!" Y/n gasped. "Stop it you're making me hungry!" She told him. 

"I can't help it!" Hunk said with a big grin as it grew more and more with just daydreaming of the delight. 

"Guys focus," Keith told them as both of them were dreaming off in a daze of food. 

"Why is being a college student so hard!" Hunk whined. "All I've had is instant ramen noodles."

"My whole diet has been in the clearance section." Y/n agreed. "WHY IS COLLEGE SO EXPENSIVE!" Keith let out an annoyed sigh as the two of them started to whine and complain of the life of a college student they finally made their way to the front of the school meeting up with Pidge and Lance. 

"Alright, everyone ready?" Keith asked the group.

The entire group agreed as they walked to the Karaoke place, Pidge then asked y/n a question. "So how's Anatomy?"

"W-Well…Mr.Shirogane asked me if I'm up for after class studies." Y/n told her. 

"Don't take it." Keith warned her. "You'll only lose more focus and waste your time." 

"W-Well I haven't agreed to it…nor have I said no." Y/n muttered softly. 

"DON'T TAKE IT!" Keith shouted at her. 

"Why not?" Lance asked him. "Do you have a little crush on y/n? Because I called dibs like 4 years ago."

"NO!" Keith shouted at him. "She" He then pointed at y/n. "has a _little_ crush on her teacher."

"C-C'MON! DON'T CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT!" Y/n shouted at him. 

"NO WAY!" Lance gasped. 

"Y/n, you know…logically it'll never go well right?" Pidge asked her.

"OF COURSE!" Y/n shouted at them. "L-Look, Keith is overreacting, I just admire him." Y/n told them. "Besides the last thing I want to do is fail then I'll have to retake the entire semester." She grumbled. 

"Another waste of money." Hunk agreed. 

"Exactly, now guys, don't worry about me, okay? I give you my word that I won't throw myself at him. Okay?"

The group sighed trusting y/n. 

"Look, we're just worried about you," Hunk told y/n. 

"I know, I know." Y/n sighed. "Now stop being my mom and be my friends for a second, alright?" She asked them with a cheerful smile 

 

The entire night was filled with terrible singing and waves of laughter from the group of friends. Y/n got back to her dorm slowly entering as she pulled out her laptop writing an email to her teacher.

* * *

 

_To: Takashi Shirogane_

_Thank you so much for this opportunity sir, I thought about it and would love to take some extra classes! Thank you so much!_

_Sincerely, y/n l/n._

* * *

 

Y/n then heard a ding from her laptop glancing over she saw it was a reply from Mr. Shirogane.

* * *

_From: Takashi Shirogane_

_Glad to hear it y/n! I'm looking forward to tutoring, we'll start tomorrow! We'll tutor for two hours, have a good night y/n._

* * *

 

Y/n let out a soft sigh as she shut her laptop down, laying down on her bed as she looking up to the ceiling. 'Alright y/n, don't dig yourself a hole.' She thought to herself as she looked up to the ceiling in sheer determination with a nervous smile on her face, feeling her heart pounding out of her chest as she let out soft and long sighs. 'All for education…all of education.' She thought to herself trying to calm down her nerves.   


	2. "Then She Made Empty Promises..."

It was the next day after school y/n stayed behind for the extra lessons she could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she couldn't help but tense up. Sweat trailed down her face as the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering around, she sat at her seat awkwardly as she watched Mr. Shirogane talking with some of his other female students, he honestly seemed very uncomfortable with a couple of discomfortable smiles and nods as he tried to shoo the girls out the door, he let out a long sigh as he turned his attention to y/n and smiled at her. "I'm sorry if that took so long, those girls are very persistent." He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"N-No problem." Y/n stuttered as she quickly grabbed onto her books moving more towards the front as she sat there awaiting for further instruction. He glanced at her a bit taken back from how stiff y/n was acting but he shrugged it off, snatching a textbook from his desk as he pulled up a chair and sat next to y/n, he took out the large textbook and placed it on the desk. 

"Based on your test results you seem to have a problem when it comes to the formal labels for the body parts." He said as he flipped through the pages finding a diagram of a human body with names next to it, with the formal label and the more informal label, y/n glanced at it as Mr. Shirogane turned the book away from her as he then pointed at his neck. "What would you call this?"

"Neck?" Y/n asked him.

"That's correct but the formal way."

"W-Well u-Um…" Y/n stuttered as she tapped the edge of her pencil down on the table trying to remember what the name was. "C-Cervical spine?" Y/n asked him.

"Very good." He said with a grin praising her. "What about…" He then pointed at his knuckles. 

After four hours of pure non-stop studying Mr. Shirogane decided to take a little break so they can start fresh again. He crossed his legs as he slowly slowly untied his tie, the room was getting hot as he unbuttoned some of his buttons, sweat trailing down his face. "Dang…when did it get so hot in here?" He grumbled rolling up his sleeves. 

"I-I agree." Y/n said softly. 

"So y/n, what made you want to major in Human Science?" He asked her. 

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned a bit shocked from the question, she looked around nervously as she let out a small tense chuckle scratching her a cheek a bit avoiding eye contact. "W-Well I-I guess I've always wanted to help people." She responded.

"I understand that feeling." Mr. Shirogane said with a soft smile nodding his head in agreement, he looked off a bit dazed. "I used to be in the military for a bit…got promoted pretty quickly too, after only two years I earned the title of squad leader," He then looked down at his lap. "ever since I was a little boy I wanted to help as many people as I can…but you know I was let go after I got this injury." He said gesturing to his Prosthetic arm, he quickly got out of his daze shaking his head softly. "S-Sorry I was rambling." He apologized. 

"I don't mind." Y/n told him with  a soft smile. "I didn't know you were in the military." Y/n told him honestly. 

"Really? I never mentioned it?"

"Not that I can remember…" Y/n trailed off. "W-Well you know…you're helping people now too…you know? You're helping students to learn and evolve…like with me..." She dazed off, her face turned red in embarrassment as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "S-Sorry I'm rambling now! U-Uh what lesson are we on again? 3-5 right?" She asked him quickly trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air as she flipped through the textbook, Mr. Shirogane looked at her a bit puzzled from what she said but he let out a soft and sincere smile. 

"We were on lesson 3-6." He told her. 

"O-Oh yeah! You're right..I swear I'm such a ditz sometimes!" She then let out a nervous laugh as she found those lessons. "S-So um what's this called again?" Y/n asked Mr. Shirogane pointing at a bone next to the radius. 

"That's the Ulna." Mr. Shirogane responded. "It's getting late," He muttered noticing the time. "let's call it a day." He suggested standing up from the desk.

"O-Oh okay." Y/n said as she closed the textbook handing it to Mr. Shirogane as she put her notebook into her bag with her pencils and pens. 

"Are you hungry?" Mr. Shirogane asked her.

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned a bit shocked from the question, she rubbed her forearm shrugging. "w-well now that you mention it…b-but it's fine,I have some instant Ramen in my bag." She said as she pulled out the instant Maruchan noodles out of her bag. 

"Y/n, that's not food." Mr. Shirogane told y/n bluntly. "I thought as a student who takes Human science you'd know that, _that"_ he then pointed at the instant noodles. "are not healthy for you, that's half of your day's sodium." He told her. 

"O-O-Oh…" Y/n stuttered trying to find an excuse. "W-Well as a college student you have to have sacrifices." She muttered softly as she put the Maruchan back into her bag. 

"Why don't I treat you to dinner." He suggested. "I have a great coupon, buy one meal get the other free!" He said with a grin. 

"N-No I-I'd hate to intrude." Y/n said softly shaking her head. 

"Not at all, I lost track of time I should've stopped at around 5 but I kept going." He told her. 

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to use it on your lover or something?" She asked him.

"I'm single," He responded. "just consider it a 'good job' treat." He suggested.

"A-Alright." Y/n stuttered.

The two made it to the resturant, it wasn't anything fancy in fact it was more deli, in fact it was a Subway. Y/n got her (favorite sandwich) as Mr. Shirogane got his, the two walked out of the subway, luckily it wasn't that far from the school as they walked back.

"Thank you." Y/n thanked him.

"No problem." Mr. Shirogane said with a grin. "It was my pleasure, it's getting dark, are you sure you don't want a ride home, I'd hate for you to go back home alone in the dark." He told her. 

"N-No it's fine, I live in the dorms." Y/n told him. "W-Wait what time is it?"

Mr. Shirogane took out his phone glancing at the time. "It's 6: 24 P.M." He responded putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh thank god." Y/n gasped loudly. "They close the dorms at 11." She told him once they made it back to the school they said their farewells as Mr. Shirogane drove him and y/n made her way to her dorm, y/n sighed loudly with a soft smile on her face clenching onto the subway bag that carried her sandwich. 

"Hey y/n," Y/n turned around to see Pidge, she was on her way to her dorm she was carrying some books from the library as her back hung over her shoulder. "how did the studying go?" She asked her.

"Great I guess." Y/n responded. 

"Is that a Subway sandwich?" Pidge asked y/n noticing the bag. 

"Y-Yeah." Y/n responded. "Mr. Shirogane had a coupon, buy one get one free." Y/n told her. 

"So he bought that for you?" Pidge asked y/n a bit puzzled pointing at the bag. 

"Y-Yeah he did…I-I promised I'd pay him back!" Y/n told her. "I just need to do some cafeteria hours." She told her. 

"Oh that's well um nice of him." Pidge muttered as she then looked worriedly at y/n. "Are you sure you _really_ need the help?" She asked her. "I've seen your assignments in your binder you always get everything right and now all of a sudden you're struggling on test? You aren't pretending….a-are you?"

"No way Pidge!" Y/n responded. "L-Look…i-it's like…t-test they just I dunno make me nervous, it's like everything I studied for just left me…nothing made sense. I-It was like…I forgot everything…before it wasn't like that because we were allowed to use our old assignments but now…we can't." Y/n sighed shrugging. "I guess I don't do so well under pressure."

"O-Oh I'm sorry if I-"

"N-No don't worry about it, wanna come in?" Y/n asked Pidge gesturing to her dorm.

"I wish, but me and my group have to make some stupid software thing to get rid of viruses." She sighed shaking her head. "It's due next week."

"N-Next week, h-how are you-"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Pidge shouted in pure frustration before shaking her head pushing up her glasses. "I guess that's college for you, draining student's will it live and making them overly stressed with bad eating habits." She sighed shaking her head. "Well see you around y/n." She told her.

"Bye Pidge, good luck."

"Thanks." Pidge muttered as she walked back to her dorm in pure defeat, y/n shook her head as she watched her leave.

'Poor Pidge.' Y/n thought to herself it was like Pidge already lost the battle, she opened her dorm walking in, she put her bag down on the floor taking off her shoes she tossed it to the side sitting down on her bed rubbing her face, she looked over at the subway bag grabbing onto it as she finally started to eat her sandwich, it's been awhile since she had any real food, she smiled, it tasted great, she laid on her bed going on her phone she received a text from Keith .

* * *

 

From: Keith

Hey y/n how did your _little studying_ go?

To: Keith

It's not like that Keith -.-' and it went good thank you very much

From: Keith 

Y/n if you need help why don't you come to me? I can help you study and make you stay on track that's how Lance has a B

To: Keith

We don't have the same classes Keith, Anatomy and Human science is different from Psychology, Pidge offered the same thing but she has tech. Look everything is fine, nothing is going to happen! I'm not gonna do anything and neither is Mr. Shirogane. It's just some stupid little crush, okay? It'll probably die off within a couple of weeks

From: Keith

Y/n I've heard stories about him and teacher-student relationships…I don't want to see your name pop up in some stupid news story 

To: Keith 

Keith, rumors are rumors, don't worry about me. I'll be fine! ^_^ Alright? I'm 20 years old, okay? I'm an adult I'm not some teen who can't handle herself, alright? Trust me Keith! 

From: Keith

Y/n…

To: Keith

Trust me! C'mon! ^_^ 

From: Keith

Okay fine but if I see anything going on…I'm going to make you to stop taking the after class lessons, do you understand me?

To: Keith

Yes dad, good night

From: Keith

Good night 

* * *

 

Y/n placed her phone down on her bed text to her she sighed looking up to the celling, she felt herself nodding off as she finally fell asleep. 


	3. "Yet y/n didn't think too much about it..."

Y/n walked around the campus with Lance and Keith because Hunk was on cleaning duty and Pidge was still working on her project which was probably going to take all of her weekends and free time. Lance let out a soft and long disappointed sigh as his head rolled back he was upset, to say the least. "I thought once I was in college a bunch of girls would be at my side! Instead, I get slapped 3 times and 10 fake phone numbers." He complained as he pouted. 

"Maybe it's because-" Keith was interrupted by Lance.

"SHUT UP! You can't say anything all the girls in our class wants to get in your pants." Lance snarled at him, Keith only sent him a puzzled and innocent look as he tilted his head to the side, he was obviously mistaken and probably way too confused for his own good, Lance only sent him a glare, he was obviously upset at the fact that Keith gets more ladies than him. "Don't look at me like that!" Lance jeered at him, Keith sighed shrugging.

"I never even really noticed." He told him.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lance shouted. "How can your mullet get you so many girls." He grumbled folding his arms as he looked away to the side.

"I'm not surprised." Y/n said in a 'matter-of-fact-' tone sending Lance a sincere look as she made a half smile. "Girls like that emo serious mysterious hot guy and unfortunately you don't fit the bill." She told him bluntly. 

"W-What?" Lance gasped. "I can be mysterious and serious!" Keith then laughed at Lance shaking his head to the side as Lance sent him a glare furrowing his eyebrows at him. "You know you can pretend to have faith in me."

"W-Well Lance you're more of the 'Hey look memes!' type of guy." Y/n told him in honesty. "N-Not that is a bad thing but well I mean if it makes you feel any better some girls like that."

"Yeah, like who?" Lance asked y/n as he then made a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrow. "Like you?" 

"No," Y/n responded a tick appearing on her forehead as her eyebrow and eye twitched in annoyance. "you'll find someone, besides being single isn't that bad, right, Keith?" Y/n asked him nudging him on the elbow as he shrugged.

"I don't really care."

"SAYS YOU!" Lance shouted pointing at Keith. "You had serval girlfriends!  AND YOU" He then pointed at y/n. "you never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter!" He shouted at y/n, she rose her eyebrow sending him an unamused look as she folded her arms tightly underneath her chest.

"And your point is? Lance, I like being single, you may not like being single but it's not all that bad." She told him. 

"Why? Is it because you want to be with your Mr. Hot-Shot-Teacher?" Lance teased her with a smug look, y/n's face turned red as her eyes widen, she gripped onto the strap of her bag, she was flustered and angry. Y/n clenched her fist as her mouth flung open, she bit her tongue as she sent him a glare, running towards him as she put her hand over his mouth, preventing him to talk. 

"Shhhhhhh." She whispered into his ear. "Say one word and your nudes will be leaked." Lance's eyes widen as he looked at y/n in pure shock and fear, he trembled, sweat trailing down his tan face as he nodded slowly, y/n smirked at him letting him go. "Great having business with you." She said as she then looked at the two boys. "Now can we please just drop this whole 'Oh y/n has a crush on her teacher blah blah'." She asked them. 

"S-Sure." Lance stuttered, Keith sighed nodding his head. 

"Great-" Y/n was interrupted a teacher came by.

"Shouldn't you students be in class?" She asked them in a British accent her white hair was tied up into a bun, she had on purple earrings, a dark complexion, and bright blue eyes, she wore a pencil skirt suit as she looked at the tiro in a high matter way. 

"W-We're just heading to class right now." Y/n told her. 

"You better." She told them, she then noticed Keith and Lance waving at them. "I'll see you boys in class." She said. 

"See you Ms. Allura." Keith waved to her.

"See you next period," Lance added, Allura smiled at them walking by them gripping her files huging them close to her chest, y/n looked back at them.

"Is she your Psychology teacher?" She asked them, the two boys nodded in response. 

"Hey, y/n Pidge was texting me that you're going to do Cafeteria duty?" Lance asked y/n.

"Yeah, I need to start paying off my dorm and pay off some other things." She muttered remembering the Subway sandwich Mr.Shirogane gave her. 

"Why don't you get a part-time job?" Keith suggested. "I got one as a waiter, I can see if there are any openings." He told her. 

"W-Well they never seem to go well." Y/n grumbled. "Remember my last part-time job? Last time I work in the food industry." She grumbled in annoyance having a small flashback of a very dire situation, in other words, a very rude manager plus a y/n who was slowly losing it that day did not go very well. 

"Well I have one at a gym, I can try and get you to the Children's daycare they have over there," Lance told y/n. 

"Thanks, guys." Y/n muttered. "But I'm sure I'll find something, it's not too hard…hopefully." She muttered scratching the back of her neck. "If I don't start working soon they're going to take my dorm."

"Did you pay your rent last month?" Keith asked y/n.

"Nope, I'm 2 months behind now." Y/n muttered. "Why is college so expensive again?"

"So they can suck our life source," Lance told y/n. 

"Makes sense, curse you government." Y/n joked shoving her fist into the area in 'anger'. 

"I bet the government is the reason why I haven't gotten a girlfriend…" Lance muttered, a tick appeared on y/n and Keith's forehead as they gave him an annoyed look. 

"At least Soccer Season is starting," Keith said with a big grin.

"Oh yeah didn't you get moved up to Sticker?" Y/n asked him. 

"Yep!" Keith said with a big grin folding his arms in pure confidence. 

"I'm still stuck as goalkeeper." Lance grumbled in pure angst. 

"Why don't you try other sports?" Y/n suggested.

"I tried they all were filled up!" Lance responded. 

The tiro then split into their classes, the day went by quickly as y/n had Mr. Shirogane's class the last one in the day. His lectures were always different from the rest of the teachers, it always looked like he truly did love the topic he was teaching. He'd smile and be energetic went referring to the body parts, even cracking a few jokes every once in awhile. It was after class luckily today was Friday after that the weekend will come as fast as it'll disappear. Y/n waited for all of the students to leave before moving up to the front near Mr. Shirogane's desk, he smiled at her as he pulled up his chair to her desk swiping his textbook of his desk on the way. He sat down on the chair backward, he rested his arms on the back of the chair while y/n took out her notebook and pencil.

"How did you like the sandwich?" He asked her.

"It was really good, thank you! I'll pay you back." Y/n assured him. 

"Y/n it's fine,  think of it as a gift."

"It's no problem really!" Y/n said with a grin as she then flipped through the pages and found last week's lesson she pointed at it. "I don't understand the joints and stuff, like how do you know if it's a ball-in-socket?" She asked him, Mr. Shirogane explained it to y/n, the lesson went on as he tracked time better that y/n was able to leave on time. "Thank you, sir!" Y/n called to him with a grin. 

"Have a good day, y/n."

"Thank you too!" Y/n called to him as she left the class, there she saw Hunk waiting for her, he smiled at her. 

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi!" Y/n responded as she walked with him. "Did you finish cleaning up the kitchen?"

"Yep, also Keith asked me to hook you up on Cafeteria duty, so now you're supposed to work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Friday in the teacher's lounge during lunch hours." He told her.

"I-I already got the job?" Y/n asked him stunned. 

"Well, it took a little of persuading but the moment she heard you were my friend she immediately said yes!" Hunk said with a big grin.

"Paying off my dorm here I come!" Y/n said with a big grin. 

"Horray!" Hunk added. "For your first week I'm gonna help train you, so you aren't completely clueless," Hunk told y/n with a grin.

"Alright, thanks, Hunk!" Y/n thanked him with a grin. 

"No problem! Anything for my friend just remember this moment when I want your dessert." He joked winking at y/n. 


	4. "Once again she met him"

It was already the weekend instead of being a good student and study on her own she decided to ditch homework and procrastinate a little, just a smudge. She walked over to the soccer field, she sat down on the bleachers as she watched Keith and Lance train, it was satisfying to see them work together as well as her not having to think about her little problem with her homework, the boys were sweating heavily, panting. After an hour they had a break, Lance and Keith jogged over to y/n as she smiled at them waving at them. "You guys were sparkling." She said. 

"Why thank you, y/m!" Lance said with a big grin as he wiped his face with his towel, he was wearing some old high school tank top with some basketball shorts. While Keith took off his shirt from the heat, wiping his sweaty face with the shirt. 

"Not that I mind, but why are you here?" Keith asked y/n. "Didn't you say you were going to work on your math homework?" He asked her.

"About that~" Y/n chuckled nervously scratching her cheek from the nerves. "I-I kinda needed a 'break'." She told him. 

"Y/n, I saw your Snapchat you only worked for 10 minutes," Lance told her bluntly. 

"A-And those were a tough 10 minutes!" Y/n interjected. 

"Y/n…." Keith sighed shaking his head. "You can't keep doing this 24/7." He told her. 

"Well thanks, dad." Y/n grumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows pouting a bit. "I just wanted to support you guys."

"Or find an excuse." Keith shot at her. 

"You know, you should thank me." Y/n told them. 

"For what?" Keith asked her. 

"I saw you guys from afar, you guys couldn't even hit ONE goal!" She told him with a smug look. "And the moment I came by all of a sudden you guys were doing very well." She then went closer to him with the same smug face tapping the tip of his nose. "I'm your good luck charm." 

"That was only because the sun started to die down," Keith said smacking y/n's hand away from his face. 

"Hey, y/n, does this mean that I have impressed you? Will you finally stop denying your feelings and go out on a date with m-" Lance was interrupted by y/n putting her fingers to his lips, shaking her head. 

"Lance, honey, I love you bro but only as bros." She told him. "Bromance bro."

"Bromance?" Lance questioned tilting his head to the side as y/n nodded. 

"Bromance, bro." She then dug into her bag. "Hold up, I brought you guys some water." She said taking out two bottles of water. "They're probably not cold b-but I mean…they were frozen but the sun melted them." Y/n muttered handing them the two bottles. "I hope it's okay."

"It's fine, thanks, y/n," Keith said taking the bottle of water drinking it.

"Yeah, thanks, y/n," Lance said with a grin taking the water and drinking it like he hasn't touched water in days. 

"It's the only thing I can do, do you guys want to grab lunch later?" Y/n asked them.

"Y/n, aren't you surviving off of hot pockets and Instant Ramen?" Keith asked y/n. 

"Yes….but I was hoping you guys being my best friends would pay for my meal." She said with a sweet smile and she batted her eyes, Keith sighed shaking his head. 

"Sadly for you I-"

"I'LL GLADLY PAY FOR YOUR LUNCH!" Lance said with a big grin. "Wait…." He muttered scratching his chin. "I don't have my wallet with me."

"Neither do I," Keith added. "if you can go to my apartment and grab my wallet and get me lunch then I'll pay for yours." He told y/n.

"What about me?" Lance whined.

"I'll pay for your's too." Keith sighed. 

"Thank you!" Lance thanked him. "I owe you my life and-" He was interrupted by Keith.

"Okay, yeah, yeah." He said as he then switched his attention towards y/n as he dug into his pocket tossing y/n his keys. "Got it?"

"100%!" Y/n said with a grin as she caught the keys midair. "I'll get your wallet and lunch, don't wait up on me!" She said grabbing her bag and putting it on as she jogged off to the bus, luckily she already knew were Keith's apartment was and the bus wasn't going to take too long, y/n made to the bus stop which luckily she only had to wait a moment before the bus came by and picked y/n up, she got off at her stop and walked about 5 minutes to Keith's apartment. 

Y/n unlocked the door as she walked in not expecting to hear anyone at all until she heard a growl, her face turned white as she saw man on Keith's couch, y/n acting quickly as she grabbed onto to a weapon, a lampshade as she poked the body with it, it let out a soft groan rolling away, y/n took a deep breath as she was about to smash the lampshade onto the body, the man quickly took notice as his dark purple orbs widen as he jumped up from the couch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KEITH'S APARTMENT?!" Y/n shouted at him. 

"I'm Lotor his new roommate!" He shouted at y/n.

"W-What?" Y/n questioned as she dropped the lampshade on the ground. "Why hasn't he ever talked about you?"

"I don't know!" He snarled at y/n as he glared at y/n. "What are you doing here? Are you his girlfriend or something, if so" He then scanned y/n with his eyes. "you're not much of an improvement from the last one." He said sassily. 

"N-No way in hell!" Y/n shouted at Lotor. "I'm his friend, y/n." Y/n responded as she then got a better look at Lotor, his long white hair was in a ponytail, he had a purple skin color, he was very tall. 

"Well y/n," He snarled. "you've disturbed my slumber." He growled as he snatched his blanket from the couch sending y/n a death glare. 

"What are you a freeloader?" Y/n asked him. 

"NO, I AM NOT A FREELOADER!" Lotor shouted at y/n. "I'm a student at the same school as Keith's." He told y/n.

"Then why haven't I seen you arou-"

"I take the night classes you imbecile." Lotor snarled at y/n, he then stumped to his room y/n was still a bit stunned from the sudden insult. She shook her head she couldn't afford to lose focus on the task at hand, y/n looked around the apartment for Keith's wallet, after a couple of minutes she was able to spot his wallet. Y/n snatched it from the table as she went back outside. 'Where to eat…' Y/n thought to herself tapping her finger on her chin looking around the area. 'Hm….' She then spotted a (favorite fast food), she smirked as she looked back at the wallet. 'It's been awhile since I had that wonderful greasy taste.' Y/n thought to herself as she walked over there, she waited in the line. Y/n went on her phone in order to make the time past by quicker, her thumbs rapidly tapping to the fast pace music game.

"Y/n?"

"H-Hah?" Y/n questioned as she around to where her name was being called, her eyes widen as her face turned red. 

"S-Sir?" She questioned, Mr. Shirogane smiled at her kindly waving at her. 

"I didn't think I'd see you here." He said putting his hands in his pocket, he was wearing a casual clothing. A black flannel and a tight dark gray V-neck shirt, despite him not wearing his normal formal clothing he still looked stunning as ever. Y/n chuckled nervously waving at him, sweat trailing down her cheek as she blushed a bit. 

"H-Hi." She greeted him putting her phone back into her pocket, he was right behind her in the line. 

"Did you finish all of your homework?" He asked her with a smug look, knowing damn well she didn't do any homework, she chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. 

"U-Um…" She muttered. "I-I'm just taking a small break." She muttered. 

"'A small break'?" Shiro asked her with a condescending look, raising his thick eyebrow. 

"O-Okay…m-maybe it expanded…" Y/n muttered. "I told myself that I was going to work back on my homework soon!" Y/n told him. "I-It's just I wanted to support Lance and Keith at their practice and well I got hungry…so Keith told me if I got his wallet I'd be allowed to buy anything that I want as long as I get him something."

"Ah." He said as he then pointed at Keith's wallet that was clenched to her hand. "That explains the wallet." 

"U-Um y-" Y/n was interrupted by her phone ringing. "U-Uh…"

"Go ahead." He said with a grin.

"Thanks," Y/n then answered the phone call it was Keith from the other line. 

-"Y/n, are you at the food place?"

-"Um yeah"

-"Where?"

-"(Fast food place)"

-"Can you give me a (meal)?

Lance then interrupted the conversation.

-"CAN YOU GIVE ME A (Meal)?"

-"LANCE! WAIT YOUR TURN!"

-"I'M HUNGRY Y/N!" 

-: UGH! LANCE SHUT UP!…C-Can you please just hurry."

-"Um yeah." 

-"No more than 20 bucks y/n, but thanks, see ya"

-" I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO Y/-" Lance was cut off as Keith hung up the phone, she glanced over at Mr. Shirogane who pretended that he couldn't hear anything through the phone, y/n chuckled awkwardly slowly putting her phone away into her pocket. 

"I'm sorry t-they're kinda loud." Y/n muttered scratching the back of her neck nervously. 

"H-Huh? Oh, I couldn't hear them at all!" He said with a charming grin.

"Y-You know it was kinda a shock to see you here…I-I mean you don't really seem the type of guy that would eat at a fast food place." Y/n told him bluntly. 

"I don't?" Mr. Shirogane asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

"W-Well you seem more of the type of guy that likes to eat healthy, like veggies and protein, fancy a protein shake every once in a while." 

"Well, I did have one recently." Mr. Shirogane said with a charming grin. 

"Y-You d-did?" Y/n asked a bit stunned. 

"Yeah" he then lifted up an empty protein bottle. "see? I just got back from a morning run." He informed her.

"O-Oh then why-"

"Cheat day," Shiro responded. 

"Ah, that explains that-" Y/n was so caught up in the conversation that she didn't realize she was next.

"Next." The cashier called. "MA'AM!" Y/n violently jerked her head and noticed the cashier getting pissed off at her, she chuckled nervously as she took a big step towards her and started to order, once she was done she waited for Mr. Shirogane on the other side, the two got their drinks, he got a cola, as y/n filled up her own with (fav drink)  and the other 2 with Pepsi. 

"So you go out on morning runs?" Y/n  asked him as they sat down in a booth waiting for their food.

"Yeah, every weekend." He told her. "Weekdays are too short cause I have to get to the school at 6 and all."

"Oh yeah, I'd hate to run around only to be tired then having to go straight to work." Y/n grumbled chewing on her straw. 

"I try my best to stay as fit as possible." Mr. Shirogane sighed. "But with  being a professor and all it takes up way too much time."

"Long hours can be quite a kicker." Y/n muttered softly. 

"Long hours, older women constantly trying to get your attention, and female students who don't so much want to learn then get in your pants-" He cut himself off, he was obviously rambling as he quickly let out a long and nervous laugh trying to divert y/n's attention to what he just said. "I-I mean -I-I love my students…I-It's just that urm… um…" He grumbled rubbing his neck trying to think of some kind of excuse or a better response. 

"I completely get it, sir." Y/n told him. "Some girls the-they well um…are very, very, very imaginative when it comes to you." Y/n told him bluntly as she shook her head in disgust. "Trust me, as a girl who goes to the bathroom to use it as other girls use it as gossip ring they talk…quite a lot about you." Y/n grumbled looking out into the distance. 

"I want my students to learn and care about the subject not what size I am." Mr. Shirogane growled. "Especially teachers."

"Teachers?"

"Oh yeah, they barely a step behind." He grumbled. "Sometimes I have to remind some of them that they are married and have kids." He told y/n as he shook his head running his hands through his hair. "Honestly…the nerve some people have." Y/n nodded in agreement as she took a long sip from her drink before Mr. Shirogane spoke again. "I want more students like you." Y/n's eyes widen from the sudden gesture, her face turned white, as she started to choke on her drink, violently coughing.

"M-Me?" Y/n questioned. 

"Yep, I can tell that you care about the subject, that you actually want to learn." He told her with a big grin. "That's very rare to come by nowadays, students who actually love what they are learning." He said with a charming smile. "You always have this sort of glimmer in your eyes when I'm teaching." He told her honestly. 

"A-A glimmer?" Y/n asked him a bit shocked.

"Yeah, the look in your eyes…i-it just seems like you really want to learn and you enjoy it!" He said with a larger than life grin. "It's hard to come by students like that…most of them are just doing it for the degree." He told her bluntly.

"W-Well you're hard to come by too." Y/n muttered softly.

"How do you mean?" He asked her.

"W-Well you know…" Y/n started to get flustered. "professors who actually like teaching the subject, most of the time you can tell who's doing it for the paycheck." She grumbled. "You know most professors who find out their students are failing don't really care…but not you," Y/n told him softly. "You actually took your time to tutor me and all." Y/n told him.

"I care about my students." He said softly. "Well students who actually want to learn." He corrected himself, Y/n smiled softly nodding her head. "Is it only my class that you're failing?" He asked her.

"W-Well um I do have some trouble in the math department…" Y/n grumbled scratching the back of her neck.

"Math?"

"The devil's work." Y/n grumbled. 

"Order number 76!" The cashier called, y/n looked down at her receipt, she was number 76.Y/n excused herself getting up and grabbing onto the large bags of greasy goodness. 

"Order number 77." The cashier called, Mr. Shirogane stood up grabbing onto his bag.

"W-Well I better get going." Y/n told him. "Lance get's angry if he doesn't have his food soon." She told him. 

"Of course." He said. "See you in class y/n."

"See you in class, sir." Y/n told him as she left the fast food place and went on ahead. 


	5. "Once more awkwardness"

A/n: Just wanted to say the Voltron fandom, some people are so fucking arrogant sending DEATH threats to the cast and staff because their favorite ship won’t sail, like boi. 

y/n was with Lance and Keith, they were outside on the soccer benches munching down on their foods. Y/n looked up to Keith trying to strike up a conversation with the stoic fellow. She quickly swallowed the mouth flu of food as she and he made eye contact. “You never told me you had a roommate.” She told him bluntly.

“I haven’t?” Keith asked.

“Nope.” Y/n replied.

“Oh well, it’s not that important.” He said shrugging.

“WAIT! YOU HAD A ROOMMATE, THIS ENTIRE TIME?!” Lance shouted at him. “Why didn’t you ask me, buddy?! You know I want to leave the boys dorm! WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME AS YOUR ROOMMATE!” 

“Hunk told me how much of a terrible roommate you are, I’m not taking any chances,” Keith responded. 

“I’m not that bad-“

“Not that bad? Hunk told me when you guys were still roommate that you’d leave all of your clothes around in the dorms, especially in the bathroom.” He told him bluntly. 

“No, I don’t-“

“Hunk’s Snapchat said otherwise~,” Y/n said with a smug look as she wiggled her eyebrow, Lance’s face turned beet red as he looked at her completely stunned at what she said. He looked away from y/n a bit bashfully as he coughed awkwardly not knowing how to react.

“F-Fair point.” He stuttered. 

“But Lotor seems kinda of an ass.” Y/n told Keith bluntly as she shivered at the thought of him, chewing a mouthful of food. “Like a rich prissy ass.” Y/n told him.

“His father is a CEO,” Keith responded. “but he got tired of him and moved out, look he’s an ass sure, but he’s an ass that does his responsibilities.” He told y/n. 

“You know what he thought of me as?” Y/n asked Lance the rhetorical question. “He thought that I was his girlfriend and then insulted me.” Y/n grumbled as she then mocked him and his accent. _"'you're not much of an improvement from the last one.’”_ Y/n said as she even took a step further with her hands on her hips, pumping out her chest.

“That’s what he said to you?” Lane laughed.

“Yeah!” Y/n said nodding her head viciously. “He goes here but takes night classes,” Y/n sighed shaking her head. “Now I can see why you always are grumpy, Keith.”

“Look I only put up with him cause he pays his side of the bills.” He told her.

“Fair point, fair point.” Y/n agreed nodding her head as she took another big bite of her meal. 

 

The day went by fairly quickly as y/n was already in her dorm getting ready to sleep, she laid on her bed as she was texting Lance.

From: Lance

Y/n I heard there’s gonna be a frat party this weekend;3

To: Lance

So? It’s probably just gonna be a bunch of people dancing and getting drunk

_From: Lance_

There _might be some cuties y/n! Hey it might even help you get the edge off of Mr. Shirogane ;3_

_To: Lance_

_Boi, calm your ass down. I’m not just gonna carelessly toss myself at some random guy and call it a day._

_From: Lance_

_Aw c’mon y/n~I don’t wanna go alone!_

_To: Lance_

_Let’s talk about this_ in _the group chat, alright?_

_From: Lance_

_Fine -.- but you know Keith is gonna say a big fat no._

_To: Lance_

_It’s a democracy, one vote is gonna do much compared to the majority_

_From: Lance_

_You’re right~ alright meet you in the group chat!_

Y/n switched over to the group chat that was named, ‘Team Voltron!’ for no real reason other than it sounding cool, it had the whole group, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Lance, Y/n, even Pidge’s older brother, Matt. 

_Y/n: Hey guys~_

_Lance: Yo_

_Keith: What’s up?_

_Hunk: Greetings everyone_

_Pidge: Hey_

_Matt: Ello_

_Lance: So y/n and I were wondering about going to a frat party this weekend and well I don’t wanna go alone and y/n is undecided so I was wondering if you guys want to go?_

_Keith: No way in hell_

_Lance: Y not_

_Keith: Frat parties are only places were people have 0 self-control_

_Lance: So?_

_Keith: It’s dangerous, everyone is gonna be drunk beyond repair_

_Lance: Okay…anyone else?_

_Hunk: I’ll go with you Lance I want to go out more anyways_

_Lance: YES THANK YOU!_

_Keith: Hunk ur not serious…right?_

_Hunk: It might be fun Keith~_

_Pidge: I’ll go I need a break from this stupid project anyways_

_Matt: Pidge, I don’t want you to go it’s gonna be_ dangerous _with a 16-year-old hanging out with a bunch of drunk young adults I think it’s best if you laid back on this one._

_Pidge: Matt c’mon I take care of myself_

_Matt: As your older brother I say no, I can’t even be there to protect you anyways as the President of the Robitc club I have to be at every meeting with the other club presidents_

_Y/n: We’ll take care of her Matt ^^_

_Matt: Y/n I trust you and everyone here but…I don’t trust random strangers at parties_

_Keith: Agreed, that’s why we shouldn’t go_

_Lance: Strangers could just be friends we haven’t met yet ;3_

_Pidge: Matttt I know that I shouldn’t trust strangers beside I’ll most likely be with Hunk the entire time_

_Hunk: I’ll make sure Pidge is safe I won’t even drink!_

_Lance: Aw lame_

_Y/n: Lance shush, besides if anyone tries to hit on her I’m gonna sock em! Trust me, I wouldn’t let anyone lay a FINGER on my_ previous _cinnamon roll_

_Pidge: Jeez y/n thanks -.-‘_

_Y/n: No problem~_

_Keith: Y/n, you shouldn’t go either, you know how guys get grabby_

_Y/n: Then why don’t you join us and protect us ;3 like that one uncle who is gonna sock anyone._

_Lance: Yeah Keith_

_Matt: Hm…if everyone is going than Pidge should go…but I’m gonna be texting you every hour Pidge!_

_Pidge: I gotcha, c’mon Keith_

_Hunk:_ Keithhhh

_Lance: Keithhhhhh_

_Y/n: KEITHHHHH_

_Keith: Ugh fine -.-‘ just know_ I’m _gonna be complaining the entire time_

_Y/n: THE PROPHECY HAS SPOKEN!_

_Lance: HOORAY!_

_Pidge: Alright guys I better head to bed Gn_

_Lance: Gn guys_

_-Pidge has left the chatroom-_

_-Lance has left the chatroom-_

_Hunk: I better bounce, sweet dreams guys._

_Keith: Same here._

_-Hunk has left the chatroom-_

_-Keith has left the chatroom-_

_Y/n: Night Matt~_

_Matt: Hold up, I’m gonna text you later, okay?_

_Y/n: Mkay_

_-Y/n has left the chatroom-_

_-Matt has left the chatroom-_

Y/n then got a text from Matt, she opened it up. 

_Matt: Promise me you’ll protect Pidge?_

_Y/n: I promise, I’ll keep an eye on her_

_Matt: Okay thanks…I just worry about her you know and well she always considered you as a big sister_

_Y/n: Matt no worries, no one is gonna lay a finger on her not as long as I’m alive ^_^_

_Matt: Thanks, y/n…I really owe you one, alright I’m gonna head out._

_Y/n: Night Matt._

_Matt: Night y/n_

Y/n shut off her phone as she slowly drifts to sleep, she could feel her body losing control as her eyes slowly closed. Once it was the next day it was a Monday which in other words meant that she is gonna be on Lunch duty on her free period, she walked to the kitchen with Hunk right beside her, they were their hairnets and had on an apron. “Alright y/n, your first line of business is the Teacher’s lunchroom.” He told her, she couldn’t help but feel distraught at that, she silently prays that Mr. Shirogane wouldn’t be there. Hunk noticed y/n’s upset facial expression as he put his hand on her shoulder that causes her to perk up, his kind brown orbs looking at y/n’s sincerity. “Is something wrong?”

“H-Huh? Oh no, I’m just you know drifting off.” Y/n responded to him. 

“Ah, okay, well here we are.” He said as he pointed at the double doors that led to the Teacher’s lunchroom, she stood there awkwardly as Hunk handed her a hairnet and an apron, she put it on ready to serve the teachers. “Alright y/n, so we’re gonna give you the food and you serve it to them.”He told her with a grin.

“Alright!” Y/n said with sheer determination. 

“I’m gonna be right here next to you,” Hunk told her as he stood next to her. “if it gets too much I’ll pitch in, okay?” He asked her, y/n nodded with a soft smile. Hunk opened the window as y/n looked into the cafeteria, it was very nice with round wooden tables and wooden chairs, it was very modest with a clean paint job on the walls, she couldn’t help but peek through the edges, praying she didn’t see Mr. Shirogane, her face turned white as she gulped, there she spotted Mr. Shirogane, she quickly drew back, her face slowly turning red. There he sat there by himself with a bunch of papers on his table, he had a large cup of coffee, with a red pen in his hand, he was grading papers and catching up on assignments. Y/n felt her heart beating fast as sweat trailed down her face, she tried desperately to calm herself down not wanting to get Hunk’s attention as she slowed down her breathing patterns. She closed her eyes as she slowly opened her eyes as she looked up as a teacher was ordering their food, she quickly wrote it down and giving it to the cook. She was doing good at first as Hunk complimented her and giving her a thumbs up.

“You’re doing great y/n!” He praised her, y/n smiled at him.

“Thanks, Hun-“ She quickly cut herself off as she made eye contact with Mr. Shirogane as his kind brown orbs looked into y/n’s (eye color) hues, he looked dumbfounded as he tilted his head to the side.

“Y/n? I didn’t know you were in culinary.” He muttered.

“U-Um no- I’m not it’s just you know um student loans a-and I’m trying to pay them off an-and-“ Y/n found herself rambling as she quickly shutting herself up as she shifted around awkwardly. Mr. Shirogane nodded completely understanding y/n’s situation.

“Ah yes, the life of a college student.” He said with pure nostalgia. “Well I don’t want to waste your time, I’ll have hm….the chicken breast.” He told her, y/n nodded as she put the order down and giving it to the cook. 

“I’ll call you up when it’s ready, sir.” She said with a soft smile handing him a ticket, he took it nodding as he walked back to his table, y/n quickly let out a long and loud sigh of relief. Hunk gave y/n a sly smirk as he wiggled his eyebrow, y/n only shot him a playful glare shaking her head.

“So this is why you didn’t want to do Teacher’s Lunch duty.” He said in pure realization, y/n sighed as she shrugged.

“Well, y’know it’s just embarrassing,” She said as she scratched her cheek trying to become less tense. 

“Aw c’mon y/n, it wasn’t that bad.” He told her.

“Not for you,” She grumbled. “well at least we’re gonna go to that frat party thing.” She told him.

“Ah yes, here’s to protecting Lance from himself.” He joked y/n laughed as she nodded. 

“Cheers,” She said as she gave him finger guns towards him. “It’ll be nice to be out there and have some fun in college, for once.” She told him.

“Agreed.”

“Chicken breast!” The cook called, y/n grabbed onto the hot plate as she called for the number. “Number 7!” She called, Mr. Shirogane walked over as he took the plate.

“Thank you.” He thanked her, y/n smiled, holding her breath as he walked away from y/n, she quickly let out a long exhale as Hunk patted her back. 

“You’ve survived y/n.”

"Barely…” She grumbled. 

Time went by quickly as they were walking back to class until lunch came by, Keith waited for y/n outside her class as he greeted her.

“Hey.” He said.

“Yo.” She responded. “Where're the others?”

“Probably in the Courtyard.” He responded as the duo walked over there, he noticed y/n already taking out her hot pocket from her bag that was piping hot from the foil keeping the warmth. “Eating like a queen, aye?” He teased her.

“Indeed, today I feast!” She said as she lifted up the hot pocket like it was some sort of jewel, Keith chuckled as he shook his head.

“You really need to get a job.” He told her. 

“I do have o-“

“One that actually pays better, take Lance’s offer at the gym, the pay is pretty good and you’ll mostly work on the weekdays.” He told her. 

“I-I…” She shrugged as she slowly munched on the food. “Fair enough.” She muttered as the two already got to their courtyard, seeing Pidge and the others as she was eating her large sandwich as Matt was eating a day old pasta, Lance had Ramen, as Hunk was eating a crepe they made in culinary. Y/n sat down next to Mat with Keith sitting down next to Lance pulling out Korean fast food. They had the daily dose of their everyday life once lunch ended y/n went to Mr. Shirogane’s class. 


	6. "Next up a study week!"

Y/n was in her seat, she was taking as many notes as she possibly could but she was one of the slower writers in the class and Mr.  Shirogane had no time to wait around for slow students like her, y/n felt herself getting irritated as she could hear some whispers coming from the female students, she couldn’t help but twitch her eyebrow as she slowly turned her head towards them sending them a death glare, they weren’t at all in the slightest bit silent. She could hear their sad excuses for whispers and it was all about Mr. Shirogane. 

_“I’ve heard he studied in Japan”_

_“Japan? No way!”_

_“Yes, way!”_

_“I heard he was a football player in college!”_

_“No way! That explains his amazing body!”_

_“How old is he again? 24?”_

_“He can’t be that young!”_

_“Do you think he has a wife?”_

_“Dunno he doesn’t have any photos of her at his desk.”_

Y/n let out a small growl as she then noticed the girls looking at her they took notice of her, y/n couldn’t help but perk up as she looked away from them she didn’t want to make a big distraction, she looked up to Mr. Shirogane, he was writing on the board, y/n quickly felt herself at a loss but it wasn’t about any topics whatsoever, no it was the worst curse…the worst thing ever in college. 

“Alright class, that’s right.” He said as he put his hands on his hips rolling up his sleeve as the board behind him red in big bold letters, ‘TEST!’ “You are all gonna be tested on Friday, this test is gonna be worth 25% of your overall grade, they’ll be on lessons 3-4, 5-6, and some little extra to spice it up,” He then said with a smug grin, crossing his arms above his chest. “and to make it even more difficult you have that class period, of course retakes are still a thing, however, the retakes will be 10 times more difficult than the original test, now I advise you all to study, hard.” He then looked at the entire class, his brown orbs scanning the room. “Any questions?” No one dared to raise their hands, he smirked nodding his head. 

The class went by quickly as the bell rang, y/n was rushing herself to gather her stuff as she jogged down the stairs, however she tripped on the last 3, she shut her eyes preparing for an impact, but for some reason it never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see Mr. Shirogane caught her in the nick of time. Her mouth flung open, she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, letting out soft pants as she looked up to him, like time was going by so slowly, she never truly did notice just how handsome he was up close. She was finally able to get every single detail of his face, the scar on the bridge of his nose, his chiseled jaw, sharp yet somehow comforting brown orbs, his little puff of white hair that somehow looked so great on him. She could feel herself just melting in his grip, his arms wrapped around her waist, she saw his mouth was opening but no words were coming out, just the sparkle in his eyes, she quickly regained reality as she shook her head, her eyes turning wide.

“..Y/n, are you alright? Do I have to take you to the nurses?” Y/n quickly shook her head violently, finally remembering that this wasn’t some cliche anime scene, this was real life. 

“I-I’m fine sir…s-sorry…” She stuttered as Mr. Shirogane let her go, she scratched her cheek. “I-I didn’t see that step…” She muttered as she noticed all of her books came out of her bag, she sighed bending down picking up the books as Mr. Shirogane helped her.

“It’s no problem, just as long as you’re fine.” He said with a grin, y/n’s face turn red as she perked up, she looked back at him as he handed her, her notebooks she slowly took the notebooks and put them in her bag, silently thanking him. 

“T-Thanks…for well um helping me out a-and preventing me from crashing head first.” She joked. 

“I have to do what I can to protect my students.” He said with a grin, before she could say anything the group of female students started to converse with him, she couldn’t help but let out a soft dopey smile as she gripped onto the strap of her bag, glancing at him, he always did look so happy and comforting, she could almost feel herself drooling as she shook her head trying to remember the facts of him being a Teacher and she was his student, just then from the corner of her eye she noticed Keith and Lance were waiting for her, she quickly walked over to them as she smiled at them greeting them.

“Hey y/n,” Lance greeted her. “can’t wait for the frat party huh?” He said with a big grin as he then started to move his arms around. “It’s gonna be so epic! Girls and food o-oh and booze! Oh yeah…Booze!”

“First of all, you’re underaged to be drinking.” Y/n told him in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone with her hands on her hips, as much as she hate to admit when it comes to safety she was the mom of the group of friends, making sure everyone was in line and overall making sure everyone was fine and safe, however other than that y/n was the annoying child next to Lance that likes to play pranks on Keith to try and make him break out of his emo shell. 

“One year isn’t that bad-“

“You’ll be on the floor drunk and talking about your life story that no one wanted to hear.” Y/n told him with a smug look. “Drinking isn’t even as breathing taking as people make it be! The first shot feels great but after that, it’s just like having water or something, nothin’ special about it.” She told him. 

“But y/n, you already had your first drink!”

“Which is why you should trust me.” Y/n told him bluntly 

“But you’re like a mom…and not even the cool one.”

“Look, whatever but I don’t know if I even can go anymore…”

“WHAT?!” Lance gasped.

“Someone got to their senses,” Keith said with a smug look.

“Okay Keith, I still would go it’s just a test is gonna be coming up and I’m gonna be all tired and grumpy cause I’ll probably have only 2 hours of sleep and will be studying my ass off only to forget everything I studied for and fail.” She told them. “I just don’t wanna be a stick in the mud.” 

“But what about Pidge? She’s not gonna wanna go without you.” Lance told her.

“Y/n, you should let loose afterwords,” Keith told her with a grin as he put his hand on her shoulder, y/n sighed shrugging as she fiddled around. 

“I-I guess but Keith you’re like the smartest person in the world you don’t have to stress over stupid things like me, so for you, it makes sense! But for me…not really…” She muttered.

“Isn’t that why you’re studying with Mr. Shirogane?” Keith asked her.

“Keith is right c’mon just think about it as just a hangout with bros!” Lance suggested. “You don’t have to drink or anything like that, just have fun!” He then wrapped his arm around y/n’s shoulders pulling her close to him with a big grin on his face. “Whaddya say?”

“Sure…” Y/n said with a grin as she looked up at the sky, lifting her fist up to it. “I will pass Mr. Shirogane’s test and have the highest score in his class!”

“Lower your exceptions a bit…” Keith muttered awkwardly. 

“I will have a higher score than those who didn’t study!” Y/n corrected herself.

“Better!” Keith said with Lance in a unison as the boys lifted up their fist to the sky in sheer determination and will after all fake confidence in passing a test can work miracles. 

“Did he say what you’re gonna be tested on?” Lance asked y/n lowering his fist with Keith and her, y/n sighed nodding as she tapped her chin with her index finger recalling what he said.

“Lessons 3-4, 5-6 and some other lessons but he didn’t tell us which.” Y/n sighed as she lowered her head in pure defeat. “I haven’t done really good on those lessons too…” She grumbled rubbing her forearm as she shook her head. 

“And what lessons are those?” Keith asked y/n.

“The central nervous system and the veins and stuff, the other lesson is on the respiratory system and the formal names .” Y/n responded as she ran her hands through her locks. “Looks like I’m gonna be locked in my room for a while.” She grumbled. 

“I’ll help you out,” Keith suggested. 

“N-No I can’t bother you-“

“Y/n you’re gonna procrastinate I’ll make sure you stay focus on the task at hand,” Keith told her.

“Hey! Why do you get to help her out!” Lance growled at Keith who only rose an eyebrow rather confused at Lance’s sudden objection.

“I’m just being a good friend.” He told him.

“But guys can’t be in the girl's dormitory after curfew,” Lance told him bluntly. 

“Oh, right…alright, y/n you can crash at my apartment.” Keith said bluntly. 

“WHAT?! DON’T YOU THINK THAT’S WORS-“

“It’s just for studyin-“

“NOT IT’S NOT!”

“STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!” Keith shouted at Lance.

“Thanks, Keith,” Y/n said. “yeah…you’re right, you can be like my other tutor and besides Lance, we all know that Keith doesn’t roll like that.” She told him with a grin. “I’ve known you guys since Middle school and even through our hormone days, he hasn’t done anything perverted at all…Lance you on the other hand…” Y/n trailed off.

“S-SHUT UP!” Lance snarled at her. “You know that was an accident!” His face was now slowly turning red.

“Sure, sure an _accident.”_ Y/n said with a smug smirk wiggling her eyebrows as Lance only glared at her as he sighed.

“A-Alright…whatever…” He grumbled looking away from her.

“Actually Matt was going to come over too…” Keith muttered in realization. “he can help you out too, after all, he’s a Junior here and can give us advice on studying.” 

“oOOOH! YOU’RE RIGHT!” Y/n said with her eyes sparkling it wasn’t long before they made it to the cafeteria y/n sat down next to Matt and Pidge as she was still working on her project, the bags under her eyes were visible while Hunk was talking to Lance and Matt. 

“Hey Matt y/n is gonna be coming over too,” Keith told him.

“Oh, for what?”

“Studying.” Keith and y/n responded in a unison.

“And you guys want me to give you some advice, huh?” He asked the duo as y/n nodded her head violently as she held on to his hands, begging him. 

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Sure,” Matt chuckled as he ruffled y/n’s hair. “you’ve been like a little sister to me.”

“THANK YOU! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!” Y/n shouted at him as she had tears coming out of her eyes from pure joy. 

“Well you can start by letting my hands go,” Matt said in pain because y/n’s grip was so strong that it made his hands throb, y/n chuckled awkwardly as he let them go, apologizing. 

“Y/n, where’s your lunch?” Hunk asked her.

“OOOooh well um, about that…” Y/n chuckled awkwardly. “I kinda left it in my dorm.”

“Go get it,” Keith told her.

“But it’s soooooo fa-“

“DANG IT!” Pidge yelled in anger as she slammed her head on the table. “I’m never gonna get this stupid project done.” She said in defeat, Matt sighed as he tried to comfort her.

“Aw c’mon Katie, there isn’t anything a Holt can’t do.” He told her with a soft smile. “You can do it, it’s just gonna take some time.”

“But Matt, he wants this next Friday and there’s so many bugs and-and-“ She shook her head, y/n rubbed her back as she tried a whack. 

“Pidge~you is the smartest girl in this school, all you gotta do is just keep working! I bet some kids haven’t even started.” Y/n comforted her, Pidge sighed as she nodded her head.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She said with a half smile, y/n smiled at her nodding. 

“That’s right! Now beat their ass-“

“Language y/n,” Matt muttered.

“Um…beat their peaches?”

“Peaches?” Keith questioned.

“Cause like a peach looks like a butt a-and….you know what, never mind.” She grumbled as she pouted in annoyance crossing her arms over her chest. 


	7. "Now it's time to study!"

Y/n waited outside of the school with Mat as they were expecting Keith to come out any time soon, y/n sighed as she started to groan in annoyance, slamming the back of her head against the brick wall. She folded her arms and was very impatient to say the least. 

“Mullet is taking so damn long.”

“Langauge y/n.” Mat reminded her. 

“Aw c’mon, damn isn’t even a bad word!” Y/n shouted at him.

“Cursing leads to drugs, drugs lead to murder, murder leads to prison.” Mat told her in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone that he’d put on when he was trying to show off, y/n sent him a glare as she pouted towards him blowing air against her locks.

“Fine, grandpa.” She muttered. 

“So, Lance told me you had a thing for Mr. Shirogane.” Mat said out of the blue, y/n’s face turned red as she turned to him completely stunned as she shook her head violently, she was in denial to say the least.

“N-Never!” She said innocently. “I-I just found him attractive that’s it! Nothing more nothing less-“

“That’s not what Lance said,” Matt then took out his phone reading the text from his phone. “‘Y/n is sooooooo heads over heels for Mr. Shirogane, she won’t stop talking about him! Mr. Shirogane this, Mr. Shirogane that I think she’s gonna go fo-“ He was cut off by a flustered y/n covering his mouth.

“S-Stop…someone might hear!”She shouted at him as she looked at him seriously. “Are you gonna keep quiet?” Mat slowly nodded his head, y/n let out a soft sigh as she slowly let go of his mouth, she then looked away from him, her face was beet red as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “L-Look a small little crush isn’t serious or anything.” She grumbled at him. 

“Y/n you know those types of complexes are-“

“Frown upon yeah…Keith told me that.” She muttered softly. “Look it doesn’t even matter, you know me I get over people quickly.” She reassured him.

“Y/n…I care about you like you are my little sister…I just don’t want anything to happen-“

“Mat, I’m fine, trust me.” She said with a soft smile.  

“Hey did you guys have to wait long?” Keith asked the duo as he appeared out of thin air, y/n jumped back from him suddenly talking as she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mat.

“Nope.” He said. 

“LAIR! YOU WERE SO SLOW THAT I THOUGHT YOU DIED!” Y/n shouted dramatically towards Keith who only made an annoyed face towards her as he shook his head, disappointed in her to say the least, as he gripped onto the strap of his backpack. 

“Let’s get going, Lotor is probably asleep so we’re gonna have to be quiet,” Keith told them bluntly. 

“Ah yes, prissy little rich boy.” Y/n snarled as she shook her head, she really disliked Lotor after all the first impression he gave her wasn’t very positive to say the least, she can already imagine him shouting at them for the smallest of things like moving the soap 3 millimeters from it’s original spot. 

“Rich boy who actually pays his half.” Keith corrected her. 

“He’s a bit of a jerk,” Mat grumbled as he shook his head. “he got angry at me because I ate the last hot pocket that you said I could have!” 

“He does what he wants.” Keith sighed as he shrugged, the tiro made it to Keith’s apartment within an hour as y/n was unpacking her backpack setting up at the coffee table and Mat was also unpacking his bag, taking out his laptop and some books as Keith went to the kitchen bringing the group some refreshing drinks and snacks, he sat the tray down on the edge of the table.

“I’m gonna go change real quick.” Keith said as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch heading into his room, once he came back he was wearing more comfortable clothing, he had on gray sweats and a red shirt that fit his figure just right as he sat down next to y/n on the floor, crossing his legs up. “Alright y/n, let’s start with the one you have most trouble with.”

“Heyyyy I didn’t know Mr. Shirogane had a Facebook page.” Y/n muttered as she was on her phone going through her feed, Keith’s eyebrow twitched as he sent her an annoyed look snatching the phone from her hands, y/n’s eyes widen as she tried to get it back. “Give it back Keith!”

“No phone until you do some studying.” Keith told her in a ‘mom’ like voice shoving her phone into his back pocket, making it impossible to snatch back, y/n sent him a glare as Keith sent one back to her. Mat grew annoyed at the glaring that he threw his jacket at them hitting them both in the face, the duo glared at one another as they pointed at each other. 

“THEY STARTED IT!” The duo shouted in a unison.

“And here I was thinking that once you two got out of high school that you’d somehow grow up from your childish ways.” Mat muttered to himself as he shook his head in dismay. “Look, let’s just do what we were originally gonna do, study!” He told the group as he then got their attention. “Now, y/n, let’s start by working on lesson 3-5, hm?” He asked her, y/n sighed as she nodded taking out her large textbook and started to flip through the pages. 

“Hey look there’s a mini quiz on here.” Keith pointed out. 

“Oh, crap there is!”

“Well praise the lords y/n you can use this to your advantage!” Matt said with a big grin as he made a thumbs-up to her, y/n smiled back at him as she made a small little victory dance.

“Luck is on my side guys!” Y/n then heard her phone ringing, she couldn’t help but look at Keith, begging to reach for it, Keith shook his head as he waved his finger at her in a side to side motion.

“No way y/n, you can get your phone back when you get a 7/10 on the mini quiz.” He told her.

“What?! That’s so unfair you know my average on test is 60 percent! How cruel do you have to be?” Y/n asked him dramatically as she sent him a glare.

“It’s only until your test comes up and that’s this Friday y/n, you don’t have room to fool around!” He told her bluntly.

“But it might be Hunk! He promised me he was gonna make me lunch tomorrow c’mon! It might be something important like what’s my favorite snack o-or-“ Before y/n could go on Matt covered her mouth as he shook his head.

“It’s a sacrifice you must take y/n.” He told her as he then patted her head. “You must march oh, soldier.” He told her with fake tears rolling down his face, y/n only had an annoyed look as she sent him a glare.

“I JUST WANT MY ENCHLIADAS!” She shouted on the top of her lungs.

“THAT’S IT!” A voice called from the hallway, the tiro’s eyes widen as they peeked from the couch, sweat rolled down Matt and y/n’s face as a shiver went down their spine as Matt whispered yelled at her.

“Look what you did! You woke the beast!” 

“I thought he was a heavy sleeper!”

“YOU THOUGHT WRONG!’

“WELL, I WANTED MY ENCHLIADAS TO BE GOOD!”

“Oh my god you’re such a foodie just like Hunk.” Matt shook his head.

“Well jeez excuse me for getting tired of my 99 cent instant ramen noodles and my soggy Hot Pockets!” Keith had an annoyed look as the two started disputing with one another until the door opened, the two perked up quickly holding onto each other for dear life out of fear, Keith sighed as he stood up from the floor ready to face the angry Lotor. Lotor stomped towards them with the most pissed off look one could imagine, his long white hair was a mess as he was gripping onto his sleep mask, his sleepwear almost made it impossible to take him serious, he had on a tight shirt that read, ‘#1 babe’ with some old shorts that looked too tight for him and last but not least, blue ducky slippers. He glared at Keith, both hands on his hips.

“Can’t you and your…animals be silent for a mere hour!” He snarled at Keith.

“Sorry we just got excited-“

“I’VE HAD 30 MINUTES OF SLEEP KEITH! IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DON’T SHUT IT-“ 

“Alright, alright!” Keith snarled a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms glaring at him. “It won’t happen again, alright? We are just trying to study.”

“How can you fools study with all of the noise you are making.” Lotor said sassily, before Keith could speak y/n spoke out stepping up to the plate as she walked up to him.

“It’s my fault, Lotor I promise I’ll be quieter.”

“Ah you, the wanna-be girlfriend of Keith.” Lotor said smugly, y/n couldn’t help but twitched her eyebrow as she glared at him, she crossed her arms above her chest.

“Yeah, yeah sure trust fund kid, I promise we’ll be more quiet alright?” She sassed him back, Lotor glared at her letting out a growl.

“Tch, you better if not there will be dire consequences.” He then left the tiro sending them glares as he pointed at his eyes and then at them before leaving to his room with some slient quacks from his slippers, y/n then started to burst out laughing with Matt as they made fun of Lotor.

“Did you see what he was wearing?!” Matt gasped for air.

“NUMBER ONE BABE?! PSH! HOW INSECURE IS THIS GUY!”

“Guys, c’mon.” Keith sighed.

“Aw c’mon Keith,” Matt chuckled. “you know it was a bit funny.”

“Yeah, yeah…i-it kinda was…” Keith then started to chuckle softly, the tiro then started to let out a couple of more snickers before returning to their studying after all that was the original objective. 


	8. "His nickname"

It was the next day and to say the least y/n was tuckered out from studying so much the night before, after all the first day is always the hardest, she yawned softly as she rubbed her eyes as she forced herself to sit up, she growled hearing her alarm blaring at her, she grabbed her phone and shut off her phone as she looked at the time. 

“5: 45…” She muttered softly. “Is a piece of paper really worth all of this?” She asked herself rhetorically, she couldn’t help but snuggle her way back into her warm bed, she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening her eyes as terror were shot into them. “Wait a minute..I’m not gonna miss a class that I paid $200 for.” She said as she quickly got out of her bed and jumped up from her bed. 

Y/n did her normal routine as she started to walk to class, she was already running a bit late and couldn’t afford to hangout with Lance and the others, it just wasn’t possible, but as she was walking down the hallway of the girls dorm room she ran into none other than Keith who had two coffees from Starbucks, she couldn’t help but notice her favorite coffee, after all she was desperate for some energy even artificial energy would do.

“Y/n, you weren’t in the courtyard.” Keith said.

“Y-Yeah I know…I just got tired from all of that studying…” She grumbled as she wiped her eyes sluggishly. 

“Matt told me that it would be wise to get you a coffee so that’s what I did.” Keith said as he took y/n’s favorite coffee and handed it to her. “I can’t afford you dozing off during class.” Y/n’s eyes light up as she held onto the cup of coffee her face transformed from tired and exhausted to grateful and energized, she then became a bit overdramatic as she wailed into Keith’s arms. “OH MY GOD THANK YOU!” She shouted as she held onto him tightly. “You’re like the big brother I’ve always wanted.”

“Alright, alright calm down.” Keith said a bit annoyed as he shoved y/n off. “I better get going, see ya in lunch y/n.” He patted y/n on the shoulder before he started to head back to his class.

“See ya in lunch!” Y/n called to him but just then she realized something her free period which was next period was lunch duty, she groaned in realization, she sighed shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes accepting defeat before it even came her way as she walked back to class. 

 

Y/n walked to the kitchen, she put on her apron and hairnet right next to the door was Hunk waiting for her. He smiled at her and greeted her with his warm and inviting aura.

“Afternoon y/n!” He greeted her as he waved to her.

“Hey Hunk.” Y/n responded to him. “Sorry for not being in the courtyard like I said I would I-I  _really_ needed the extra sleep.” She muttered as she lowered her head still rather tired.

“Oh yeah, Keith told me how hard you were studying at his place, but no worries! We can hangout at that party Lance wanted to go to.” He assured her.

“Ah yes the frat party where everyone will be too drunk to function properly as we all stumble and maybe eat a few weed brownies here and there.” She sarcastically told him with a smirk. “Sounds like we’ll be blessed by the pope himself.” 

“That’s why we have you y/n, escorting us to this church gathering because you are basically the mom of the group when you want to be.” Hunk told her with a big smirk as he gave her a one-uping look.

“I thought we settled that I was the crazy auntie in the group.” She told him.

“We have, the crazy auntie who also doubles as the mom when she senses danger~,” He said in a dramatic voice.

“Dork.” Y/n chuckled as she playfully punched him on the side of his stomach. “So teacher’s lunch, right?”

“Exactly, you’ll be just serving the lunch and calling out numbers.” Hunk told her. “Just easy peasy stuff that you can do in your sleep.”

“I’m trusting you Hunk.” Y/n muttered to him as she walked up to the window.

“Don’t worry I got your back.” Hunk assured her as he put his hand over her shoulder in support, y/n let out a loud and long sigh as she mentally prepared herself, time went on quickly as hungry teachers ordered their food, y/n would call out the numbers and hand them their food. 

Y/n noticed the same young woman from a couple of days ago, her eyes widen, she couldn’t help but feel her heart race, she was royalty in a sense, y/n looked into her blue hues. 

“Oh hello again, you’re Keith and Lance’s friend, right?” She asked y/n a in a kind voice.

“U-Uh yes…I-I’m sorry I f-forgot what your name was…” Y/n responded. 

“O-Oh silly me! I am Ms. Allura, I am Keith and Lance’s psychology professor, and you are…Ms. L/n.” She said with a big grin.

“Y-Yeah how did you know-“

“Oh well Mr. Shirogane is always going on and on about you, you’ve became quite famous with the teachers. He’s always saying how much of a star student you are its quite refreshing to see the youth interested in learning.”

“R-Really?” Y/n blushed a bit.

“Yes, oh how foolish of me I almost forgot there is a line behind me I’ve probably babbled enough, I’ll have the chicken sandwich.”

“Y-Yes ma’am I’ll call you wen your order is ready!”

“Alright I’ll be looking forward to it!” She said with a big grin. 

The lunch duty went quickly, however, y/n didn’t see Mr. Shirogane anywhere in the cafeteria, she felt both relieved and yet discouraged, y/n looked down at her fingers trying to avoid looking desperate that she almost didn’t realize the time. 

“Alright y/n time to close up.” Hunk said as he put hands on his hips with a satisfied look.

“H-Huh already?” Y/n perked up as she noticed the staff members cleaning up in the back.

“Yep, you did good for a 2nd time.” Hunk complimented her as he was carrying some boxes. “You can go ahead y/n wait for me outside of the kitchen! Just put your apron and hairnet back!” He called to her as he faded to the storage closet, y/n sighed as couldn’t help but look out for a moment longer, she looked away in disappointment as she wallowed her pride and closed the window, she left the kitchen and went on to her own lunch time, she didn’t back the usual hot pocket but treated herself to Hunk’s cooking skills, after all he promised her he would make a enchilada. She waited for him outside the kitchen as she looked at her phone scrolling through her Instagram feed, she mostly saw Lance’s poor excuses for good memes and a couple of serious Keith selfies took with a depressing caption about darkness. Y/n looked up for a split second to see Mr. Shirogane walking by, he noticed her staring, she quickly looked away from him, her face beet red, cursing herself for the mistake that had just sealed her fate, he walked up to her, carrying a coupe of files in his hands.

“Afternoon y/n.”

“U-UH afternoon sir.” Y/n stuttered as she looked up to him, perking up as she smiled at him trying to avoid any awkward tension that she may have caused. “I-I was in lunch duty and didn’t see you there.” She said casually. 

“Oh well I wanted a quick bite at Starbucks, I needed some time away from the gossip those Professors say-“ He was interrupted by another professor calling him.

“Shiro! You’re needed at a meeting!” He called to him.

“Coming Coran!” Mr. Shirogane called back as he then turned his attention to y/n. “Well duty calls, see you in class, y/n.” He told her with a smirk before leaving, y/n’s eyes widen as she titled her head to the side a bit confused in her own daze.

 _“S-Shiro?”_ She whispered to herself, she couldn’t help but smile letting out a soft chuckle. “That suits him…” 

“What suits who?” Hunk said out of the blue, y/n’s eyes widen as she screamed a bit scared from the sudden noise, she glared at Hunk as he only sent her a confused look. “What?”

“Don’t just pop out of nowhere!” She shouted at him as she smacked him on the arm, but her noodle arms were no match for Hunk’s muscle arms as she stomped away from him. 

“Aw come on y/n! Don’t be like that!” He laughed loudly as he caught up to her. 


	9. "Another day to study on!'

Y/n and Hunk made it to the lunchroom, the crowds of young adults were overwhelming, to say the least, y/n sat down next to Pidge as Hunk sat across from y/n, he took out his lunch and then y/ ns. Y/n’s mouth started to water, she could practically smell the enchiladas from a mile away, she took the enchiladas gratefully, she looked at him with big old puppy eyes as she looked at him as if he was her savior, which wasn’t that far from the truth.  
“I thank you, my savior Hunk.” Y/n said as she took the plate of enchiladas.  
“Aren’t you overreacting a bit?” Keith asked her.  
“NEIN!” Y/n shouted at him in German as she shook her head. “I haven’t had a real meal in a long time.” She told him as she looked at the plate with tears rolling down her face. “T-This is the best day of my life.” Y/n said as she took slow bites of the enchilada to savor the moment.  
“You really have her wrapped around your finger now, don’t ya Hunk?” Lance asked him as he elbowed him softly on the side.  
“I do what I can to help my friends!” Hunk said with a big genuine smile. “It makes me happy to see people enjoying my food.” He told him.  
“W-WHAT?! Then make me lunch then!” Lance said Hunk looked at him with a smug look.  
“Only if you pay.” Hunk said as he held his hand out towards him.  
“Why do I have to pay but y/n doesn’t?” Lance asked him sassily as he crossed his arms.  
“Well, first of all, you’re Lance and secondly I pity y/n, I mean c’mon a 21-year-old whose diet consists of 99 cent ramen noodles, soggy hot pockets, and lastly mac and cheese, the knock-off brand.” Hunk told him as he gestured towards y/n.  
“H-HEY!” Y/n shouted at him. “I have you know I recently started to buy the craft Mac and Cheese!” Y/n told him.  
“I rest my case,” Hunk told Lance.  
“Aw c’mon I’m not that pitiful…r-right?” Y/n stuttered as she looked at the group.  
“Well you are the 3rd oldest right after Matt and Keith, and yet even me and Hunk are doing great compared to you,” Lance told y/n.  
“H-Huh?” Y/n gasped.  
“Y-Yeah…I didn’t want to tell you this but when you walked me to the bookstore, even a homeless man thought you were in bad shape.” Pidge told y/n as she rubbed her arm.  
“Y-You can’t be serious.” Y/n muttered as she lowered her head in embarrassment.  
“Aw c’mon y/n, at least you’ll get free stuff.” Matt comforted her.  
“Such a nice friend…” Y/n muttered sarcastically.  
“Don’t be like that,” Keith told y/n. “You still have an amazing persona even if you’re poor as crap.”  
“You guys are not helping!” Y/n shouted at them as she sighed, looking away from them. “Man…I need to get me some new friends.” She grumbled softly to herself.

It was after school Keith, Matt and y/n were all at Keith’s apartment, getting ready to study the day away. Y/n was desperate to pass this test at all cost, however, Lotor was awake as he was in the living room with the group watching some stupid rom-coms. Y/n's eyebrow twitched as she could hear her eardrumbs being raped by the loudness of the bad acting, she glanced up at Lotor who looked interested in the scene, gripping onto his pillow with his ears perking up as he went closer and closer towards the T.V. Y/n glanced over at the boys who also seem to have trouble focusing but were tyring their best to ignore the loudness.    
“Can you lower it down?” Y/n asked Lotor, he glanced at her as he shook his head.  
“No, I paid for the cable and you didn’t,” Lotor said sassily.  
“I DON’T EVEN LIVE HERE!” Y/n shouted at him.  
“More the reason,” Lotor told y/n.  
“STOP BEING A DICK!” Y/n growled at him.  
“Y/n, calm down,” Matt told y/n as he patted her back trying to comfort her.  
“Are you a professional stuck up asshole or were you just cursed that way?” Y/n sassed Lotor who glared at her.  
“I have you now I met animals with better brains than you,” Lotor said sassily as he stood up from the couch with both hands on his hips, y/n glared up to him as she stood up from the floor.  
“‘Oh look at me my name’s Lotor and I wear clothing that is so tight that you can see my nipples!’.” Y/n mocked him and his accent as she made a dumb dance. Lotor’s hues widen as his face slowly turned red as he clenched his fist.  
“S-STOP IT! I-I COMMAND YOU!” Lotor shouted at y/n.  
“It’s a free country!” Y/n snarled at him.  
“Alright, alright everyone calm down,” Matt said trying to be the peacemaker as he stood in between the two.  
“Yeah, y/n was just upset because of the test coming up,” Keith told Lotor.  
“Put your damn tramp on a leash, Keith.” Lotor jeered at him as he turned on his heel, his long white locks smacking y/n in the face a bit, she only glared at him as he walked away in a high mighty way. Y/n stuck her tongue out at him as she sat back down on the floor.  
“Man what a dick.” She muttered.  
“Language y/n,” Matt warned her.  
“Oh right, What a glans.” Y/n said.  
“Not what I mean but okay,” Matt muttered.  
“Let’s just get back to studying,” Keith sighed as he sat down next to y/n as the trio studied the day away.

A/n: Glans is the head of the penis you’re welcome


	10. "D Is For Diploma!"

It was the next day, however, Y/n was still heated up from the argument between her and Lotor as she let out soft cruses mocking him in her head, even pretending that there was an argument. Shiro noticed this as he got y/n’s attention as he spoke her name in a soft voice. 

“Y/n is everything alright?” Shiro asked her, y/n’s eyes widen as she nodded her head meekly, her face turning red as she looked up to him, she accidentally made eye contact with the handsome man, she felt her heart racing as she looked away from him. Sweat trailing down her face as she fiddled with her pen, looking down at her thighs. 

“I-I’m fine.” Y/n responded as she chuckled nervously. “I-I am just a bit heated up from an argument I had yesterday.” Y/n told him honestly. 

“An argument hm? What was it about?” Shiro asked her curiously, titling his head to the side, y/n blushed a bit as she nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. 

“Y-Yeah i-it wasn’t anything serious though.” Y/n told him in a low voice. 

“Oh? Can you tell me what it was about?” Shiro asked her, y/n looked up at him a bit shocked at Shiro’s curiosity. 

“I-It isn’t anything entertaining-o-or anything amusing Mr. Shirogane.” Y/n said softly as she played with her pen nervously, Shiro smirked as he folded his arms, as he looked at her, bitting down on his pen.

“Try me.” He said, y/n couldn’t help but feel her heart racing, the butterflies in her stomach flapping their little wings as she looked at him completely confused and stunned at his sudden interest.

“E-Eh?” She asked him, Shiro chuckled as he closed y/n’s book but made sure to bookmark it, he even took the pen from y/n’s hands slowly, putting down the pen. 

“C’mon, let’s take a small little break.” He told her, y/n nodded as she looked at him, blowing air onto her hair, taking a deep breath. 

“A-Are you sure?” She asked him.

“Yep, I’m rather curious to see what type of small little fights my students get into,” Shiro said.

“W-Well it all started when I was at my friend’s K-Keith’s for well studying with our friend Matt who’s a 3rd year, w-wait no that’s not where it came from-“ Y/n trailed off as she quickly remembered how she first met Lotor. “Keith asked me to stop by his apartment to get his wallet so I can get some fast-food for us and our friend Lance when I went over to his apartment, I met his roommate, he was the biggest rich boy jerk in the world!” Y/n said a bit overly dramatically as Shiro let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh really now?” He asked her.

“Really! it was like he always had a stick up his ass! You wanna know something? You wanna know what he called me?” Y/n asked Shiro.

“What?” Shiro tried to held in his laughters. 

Y/n quickly went Lotor mode, as she spoke in a fake British accent, lowering her voice to make it appear more manly as she sat up straight. “‘Are you his girlfriend or something, you’re not much of an improvement from the last one.’” Y/n then went back to her normal self. “He compared me to Keith’s Ex, and she wasn’t no damn beauty either! He called me am imbecile, and keep in mind, this was our first meeting! Yesterday is when we really got into it!” Y/n then recapped what had happened, being a bit overdramatic as she flared her arms around like a madwoman, it was like the top of her lid quickly went off the roof, she let all of her anger loose, screaming and shouting as Shiro chuckled, he couldn’t help but find y/n’s reaction rather adorable, it was like a mad little Chihuahua, she ranted so long that it took an hour for her to finish her rant.  Y/n’s eyes widen as she noticed the time as she quickly apologized for her rant. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t realize what time it was.” She said softly as she sighed. “I-I complete wasted your time, I’m sorry I should’ve stopped.” Y/n muttered as she quickly opened up her book. 

“Oh it’s getting kinda late.” Shiro realized as he shrugged. “That’s no problem, we only have half an hour left, how about I tell you a small little story from my life?”

“H-Huh?” Y/n gasped out. 

“Yeah, why not.” He said as he closed y/n’s book for her as he smiled at her. “I have quite amazing stories from my youth.” He told her. 

“R-Really?” Y/n asked him a bit stunned. 

“Yep, I was quite different growing up, I wasn’t the calm Professor you’ve known me to be, I was a Jock back in college, I was always at frat parties.” He told her. “Actually I was kind of an asshole, I promised you that you would’ve hated me if you met me back then.” Shiro reassured her. 

“R-Really?” Y/n couldn’t help but doubt that, after all even if y/n hated to admit it, she was a bit heads over heels for him. 

“Yeah, I was a heavy drinker, constantly fooling around, come and going at frat parties, I’ve even earned a nickname from all of that, I wasn’t really proud of that to be honest.” He then started to laugh as his nickname that he earned from his frat days. “It was, ‘ _Keg_ _Stand_ _Taka_.’” Shiro admitted as his face slowly turned red from embarrassment as he scratched his cheek.

“‘ _Taka_ '?” Y/n asked him.

“Oh, my first name is Takashi.” Shiro informed y/n. “Back in my youth I was called ‘Taka’ or ‘Shiro’ for short.” He told her. “But like I said, I was an asshole, I only cared about sports, drinking, and sex.” Shiro shook his head in disappointment. “I was either too drunk to go to school or too busy fooling around, I always cheated on my partners, sometimes with the ones closest to them.” He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Y-You sounded like an ass.” Y/n muttered, her eyes widen as she realized just what she said as she put her hands over her mouth. “I-I’m sorry I-“ She was interrupted by Shiro laughters as he nodded in agreement.

“Yep, you’re right.” Shiro said as he noticed the time. “Oh, well y/n, that’s the end of our studying.” He sighed as he stood up, helping y/n pack her things.

“Thanks for everything.” Y/n thanked him as she grabbed onto her bag. 

“No problem, I enjoy helping my students.” He told her with a smile as he escorted y/n out of his classroom, y/n walked out of the school and spotted Keith and Matt waiting for her outside, she smiled at them waving at the boys. 

 

The days went on as the day leading up to the last day for studying. Y/n was staying over at Keith’s apartment for her studying, even Matt stayed over, y/n sighed as she stretched her bones, she was in her sleepwear as she was in the kitchen, taking out some plates as Matt helped y/n in the kitchen. 

“Here lemme help,” Matt said with a grin as he took out the frozen pizza Keith had in his freezer putting the frozen pizza in the oven as y/n got some soda cans from the fridge. 

“You guys making dinner?” Keith asked them as he walked towards the living room.

“Yep, some good ol frozen pizza.” Y/n said with a grin as she gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks, guys if I had more money I would’ve bought some carry out.” Keith said, Matt shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He told him, the trio got ready for some hardcore studying, Keith put on some music as y/n took out her supplies, this was going to be the last night for y/n to get all the studying she could for the test, she was determined to pass with a passing grade, in realistic terms she was aiming for a D, D for Diploma. 


	11. Last day to study

A/n: AHHHHHHH I DIDN’T KNOW ALLURA AND LOTOR KISSED BITCH WTF BITCH WTFFFFFF Tbh, I dunno if I’m happy about this like uhhhhhhhh hello 911 I smell a snake in our presencesssss but you know what this can do for this fanfic is have the Reader to relate to someone because ya know Allura is a teacher and Lotor is a student and Reader is a student and Shiro is a teacher, huh huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhu ;3 Also I’ve seen some suggestions and thank you for giving me them~I’ll take them into consideration and please if you have more tell me them cause this fanfic will lead to some writers block~

 

Y/n sat down on the floor crisscrossed as she looked over at her Laptop that had all of her notes down and Mr. Shirogane’s email as well discussing the test, Matt walked by with a plate of pizza for y/n as he notices y/n’s screen he smiled and nodded in approval.

“That’s it y/n! You’re getting a hang of being a college student.” He said as he gave her a high five, y/n laughed as she nodded taking the plate from Mat.

“Yep, even colored coated it to make Pidge happy.” Y/n told Mat, who gave her a thumbs up.

“Oh yeah! Once I tell Katie she’s probably gonna burst out with joy, after all, she looked up to you ever since you beat up Lance a couple of years back.” Mat told her, Y/n started to die of laughter in the memory of pre-teen y/n fighting pre-puberty Lance after he was trying to sneak into the girl’s restroom. 

“Oh yeah, he got lucky Keith held me back!” Y/n said with a cocky smirk as she pointed at her biceps. “These ladies believe in 'respecting woman’.”

“You still remember that?” Keith asked y/n as he joined the duo in the living room.

“Hell yeah, I do! That’s how we met Pidge and Mat!” Y/n told him.

“Huh? I met Matt back in Art class.” Keith told y/n.

“W-What?”

“Yeah I met him in Art and then during the Summer Katie and I got sent to the same Summer camp as Keith.” Mat added.

“Oh yeah…during the 6th grade you got sent to a Summer camp…” Y/n grumbled as she remembered the memory.

“It would’ve been the worst two months of my life but luckily I had Matt and Pidge to keep me sane,” Keith said with a smile, Matt nodded in agreement.

“Oh yeah, we always ditched those stupid outdoor actives, they thought we were ‘too dependent on tech.’” Matt then shook his head in disappointment, y/n glanced over the couch to spot a similar head of hair, she couldn’t help but growl, it was Lotor who for the first time wasn’t wearing his sleepwear, instead he was wearing a pair of jeans and black tank top on with an unbuttoned plaided a light colored long sleeve shirt,  Lotor noticed her as he glared back, putting his hands on his hips.

“What?! Have you never seen a handsome man before?” He asked her with a cocky look on his face, y/n rose an eyebrow as she slowly formed a smirk on her face as she stood up putting her hands on her hips, Keith and Matt knew what was about to go down, Keith tried to be the voice of reason as he stood in between the two.

“C’mon guys, y/n you need to study and Lotor you need to get to class.” He said cooly as Lotor sighed nodding his head.

“You’re right,” He then sent one last glare towards y/n as she only childishly stuck out her tongue. “and to think I’m gonna have to put up with morons like you in the morning class.” Lotor sighed dramatically as he shook his head, Keith rose an eyebrow as he sent him a confused look. 

“What? You’re moving to the morning time?” He asked him, Lotor nodded. 

“Yes, my shift has been moved to the graveyard shift, so now I’m forced to be with you peasants!” He grumbled as he glared at the tiro but more or so at y/n who only gave him a smug look, she knew she was annoying and she loved it.

“I-I didn’t know we are peasants.” Mat muttered with a disappointed look on his face, y/n shook her head in disagreement.

“Nah, let’s be honest here, we can’t all be born with a silver spoon in our mouths.” She said with a smug look as she looked at Lotor dead in the eyes. “Us peasants can’t use daddy’s money to help us out.” She said as she put her hands over her hips, Lotor’s eyes widen as his face slowly turned red from anger. He furrowed his thin white brows as he clenched his fist, he looked like a child that was told ‘no’ for the first time. 

“Don’t you dare lump me with my father.” He snarled, Y/n rose an eyebrow as she had a smug look, crossing her arms. 

“Make me.” She said with confidence overflowing her, Mat’s eyes widen as he looked at y/n with a shocked look, he held her back as he shook his head. 

“C-C’mon now y/n let’s not-“

“I’ll make you bloody pay…” Lotor snarled as he rolled up his sleeves to show off his biceps while y/n only stood her ground. “You know what, you’re very intimidating with a t-shirt with a god damn cartoon cat that says ‘Catcus’, y/n slowly looked down at her graphic T-shirt as she slowly looked back at Lotor. 

“T-Touche…” She stuttered as she fiddled with her thumbs, Keith held Lotor back as he pointed at the clock.

“You’re gonna be late.” He warned him, Lotor looked at the clock and finally realized the time, his hues widen as he quickly grabbed onto his keys, gripping onto his backpack.

“D-Damn it, you’re right!” He said as he ran off completely ignoring y/n’s dissatisfaction of the disengagement, Mat let out a soft sigh in relief.

“Thank god that went well.” He muttered softly. “Y/n you shouldn’t be trying to fight random people.” 

“Well Lotor is different, I mean c’mon he is Lotor, **_LOTOR!_** ” Y/n empathized his name. 

“Lotor is just gonna keep annoying you, y/n,” Keith warned her, y/n shrugged as she looked over at Keith. 

“But I’m not gonna hang out with him.” Y/n told him with a confidence and a smug look, Keith sighed as he shook his head. 

“Alright, whatever y/n,” He said as he then pointed at y/n’s little workplace that had her Laptop, her binders, and books. “just focus on what you came here to do.” He told her, y/n nodded as she let out a childish sigh. 

“Okay, dad!” She joked Keith’s eyebrow twitched as he pouted like a child as he crossed his arms. 

“I’m not your father.” He told her bluntly, y/n shrugged towards him.

“You act like it.” She told him bluntly. 

“No, I don’t,” Keith responded sassily. 

“Um yeah you do,” Mat butted in as he agreed with y/n. “on your Instagram you follow a bunch of dad blogs.”

“D-Dad blogs?” Keith questioned as he looked actually shocked and dumbfounded. “No, I don’t-“

“Um yeah you do, you follow a bunch of dad hacks like how to get the stains off your shirts and stuff like that,” Matt responded.

“But that’s pretty useful-“

“You follow couponing tips..” Y/n added. 

“W-Well you never know when a good deal is gonna come out.” Keith objected. 

“Another dad thing.” Mat sighed as he shook his head.

“S-Shut up and just study.” Keith stuttered his face turning red and flustered in embarrassment as he tried to hide his red face away from the smug y/n and Mat. 

“Y/n, what is this?” Mat asked y/n as he noticed y/n’s journal out in the open, her eyes widen as her face slowly turned red she snatched the journal pulling it close to her chest. 

“H-Huh? Oh this old thing psh, i-it’s just some journal that I use to organize dates.” Y/n lied, in reality this ‘old thing’ has been her burden, ever since she was a child she liked to write down her thoughts in journals, they had no rules, whatever she was thinking it was written down, whatever she was feeling it was written down, and y/n codling afford to let the boys see her deepest darkest secrets that and maybe a few pages was lovely dopey y/n talking about Mr. Shirogane and that shouldn’t be read in a million years. She must’ve accidentally packed it into her backpack by mistake thinking it was her notebook.

“You organizing dates?” Keith asked y/n with a smug look as he rose an eyebrow. “You always forget dates, remember that one time you were supposed to eat lunch with me and Hunk a month ago?” He asked y/n.

“W-Well okay first of all-“

“You always forget birthdays y/n then you forget to write them down the only time you remember is when Facebook notifies you.” Mat added.

“N-No way, of course, I know your guy’s birthdays!” Y/n said with fake confidence. 

“Oh yeah? When’s my birthday?” Keith asked y/n with a condescending look. 

“Um….May….2-21st?” Y/n answered.

“Wrong, October 23rd.” 

“O-Oh well you see that’s why I have this journal to remember the birthdays a-and-“ Y/n was interpreted by Mat.

“Y/n, it’s your dairy isn’t it?” He asked her.

“W-What n-no!…Okay…maybe…yeah…” She muttered as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “S-So you guys caught me, are you gonna read it o-or what?”

“No, we aren’t,” Keith answered for Mat. “Why would we do that?”

“I-I dunno…b-but hey, let’s just actually study for once-“

“Actually, we were thinking you deserve a break y/n.” Mat said with a big grin as he closed y/n’s laptop and put her notebooks in her bag, y/n looked at him a bit confused as she tilted her head to the side. 

“H-Huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith said with a grin as he sat down on the floor pulling her down with him. “we were just gonna watch some Netflix and eat some frozen pizza.” He told her as Mat then brought in some drinks from the fridge handing each of them a drink. 

“Now l/n, what do you want to watch in this lovely night?” Mat asked her, y/n smiled as she answered with (favorite movie). 

“She has spoken,” Keith said as he put on y/n’s film as the trio sat down on the floor watching the movie. 

 

it was around midnight as the boys and y/n got ready for bed, Mat took the couch as Keith and y/n were still debating who was gonna sleep on the floor. 

“Y/n you’re the quest you should sleep on the recliner.” He told her.

“But this is your apartment and I’m just some lonely freeloader, you should get the recliner.” Y/n argued.

“Y/n c’mon don’t be ri-“

“Rock, Paper, scissors! Whoever wins gets to decide who sleeps where.” Y/n said as she clenched her fist, Keith sighed as he shook his head at y/n’s childishness, he nodded agreeing to y/n’s ridiculous request. The duo played until y/n was the champion, she laughed as she pointed at the recliner, Keith accepted defeat as he put his pillow on his recliner and his blanket, y/n put down a comforter down before putting down a light blanket and a pillow. She laid down on the floor as Keith turned off the lights as the trio said their goodnights before falling asleep. 

 

It was the morning, of course, Mat was the first one up, he was whipping up some good old fashion eggs as y/n was the next one up to the sound of Mat’s backup alarm clock. 

“Oh sorry, I meant to turn that off.” He apologized. 

“Oh, it’s fine…” Y/n grumbled as she could smell the seasoning and the sound of sizzling eggs, she smiled in joy as she walked up behind him. “Man aren’t you a dream husband.” She joked, Mat laughed.

“You know, not a lot of girls know my husband like skills so can you share that around, please.” Mat joked as he sent y/n puppy eyes, she chuckled softly as she shook her head. 

“You’re just like Lance, always trying to get girls and become a ladies man.”

“Ah, but you see that’s where we differ I’m looking for the _one_ ,”

“Oh, is _the one_ here in this very room?”

“You?”

“No! Keith!” Y/n said with a big smile as she pointed at the sleeping Keith who was in a fetus position, his legs balled up close to his chest with some soft snores.  Mat’s eyes widen as he held in his laughter, trying to not wake him up as y/n playfully smack him on the arm. 

“Oh yeah boy, we are gonna break all the girl's hearts!” He responded, y/n and him had some playful banter before y/n had to go change, but once she was back Mat was already serving the eggs and Keith was awake, he looked a bit annoyed with his bedhead covering parts of his face as he ate his eggs. 

“I see you’re awake sleepy head.” Y/n teased him as she sat down next to him eating her eggs.

“Shut it,” Keith growled as he rubbed his face. “ I had the worst nightmare ever.”

“What was it?” Mat asked curiously. 

“I was married to this nitwit.” Keith then poked y/n’s forehead, she looked at him, as she pretended to be offended. 

“How dare you! And to think we had 3 children together, what would Keith Jr, Y/n The 2nd, and (a combo of you and Keith's name) think!” She said dramatically. 

“That their mother is an idiot,” Keith responded.

“But they all say they got it from their father.” Y/n teased him as she flicked his forehead, he slapped y/n’s hand away from him.

“We’re gonna wanna leave at 6 and go to the bus stop if we want to get there on time, cause that’s when the bus gets there,” Keith told the duo.

“What time is it right now?” Y/n asked Mat. 

“5:55,” He responded, there were a few moments of silence before they realized they had 5 minutes to pack up their things and get ready, it quickly turned into mayhem, as y/n got up from her seat quickly shoving her stuff into her backpack as Keith ran into his restroom to get ready while Mat took off his shirt in the kitchen as he was forced to change in the living room with the little time they had.

“MAT!” Y/n shouted at him as he accidentally tossed his shirt on top of her head. 

“DON’T LOOK!” Mat shouted back at her, y/n growled as she snatched his shirt from her head as she slammed the shirt down on the floor. Luckily the duo made it to the bus, y/n noticed Keith’s messy hair as she tried to fix it. 

“Here lemme jus-“

“Y/n stop!”

"C’mon it’s something small lemme jus-“

“STOP!” Keith shouted at her as he slapped her hands away from his face, y/n grumbled something as she crossed her arms, giving him a slight glare.


	12. "The day of the test!"

The morning past by quickly and luckily Fridays were her days off for lunch duty however, y/n was still nervous about the test. Just before y/n could confirm her fear the bell rang and it was time to face Mr. Shirogane, y/n let out a long sigh as she walked to Mr. Shirogane’s room. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, sweat rolling down her face, her hands shaking with her entire body. She walked towards her seat, just before she could walk up the steps, Mr. Shirogane got her attention.   
“Y/n!” He called to her with a big grin, y/n turned around towards Mr. Shirogane, her heart skipped a beat as her face slowly turned red.   
“Y-Yes sir?” She asked him.  
“Are you ready for the test?” He asked her with a big grin, y/n shrugged as she sheepishly as she scratched her cheek.   
“E-Eh…n-no not really.” Y/n responded. “I’m not very confident about this test to be honest…”  
“Aw c’mon y/n! Gain some confidence!” He said with a big grin as he put his hand over y/n’s shoulder, she perked up as she blushed a bit from the sudden contact. He had gorgeous dazzling smile that made y/n’s heart flutter, it was almost impossible to not fall for his smile.   
“I-I guess…” She said with a weary look.   
“That’s it y/n, after all I want to see you do well on this test! Get a good ‘ol A!” He said with a thumbs up.   
“E-Eh please lower your expeditions for me…” She said sheepishly scratching her her flushed pink cheek.   
“You got this y/n, I have faith in you.” Mr. Shirogane said with a soft smile as he patted y/n’s shoulder. Y/n felt her hurt skip a beat as her face slowly turned red, she quickly avoided eye contact with Mr. Shirogane as she chuckled softly.   
“T-Thank you sir.” She responded, just then the bell rang, y/n quickly walked to her desk as Mr. Shirogane stood in front of the students, everyone noticed the large whiteboard behind him that read, ‘TEST DAY!’ All the students started to murmur and soft chatters about the test with some people being cocky, others nervous, and others who already accepted their ‘F’. Mr. Shirogane clapped his hands together to get the student’s attention as all the students looked at him.  
“Alright everyone please, settle down.” Mr. Shirogane said as he then picked up the large stack of papers. “Yes, it’s test day, you all knew this day was coming, unlike most of my tests, you are not allowed to retake it, you get one shot and one shot only. You have until the end of class to complete the test, if you do not complete it until then you have to submit what you have if you don’t want a failed grade, you also have to write a 3 paragraph essay. And no, a paragraph is not 2 sentences, it’s 5-8 sentences, now, everyone get out your pencils and erasers.’ Mr. Shirogane told the group. All the students groaned and growled in anger as everyone took out their pencils.   
Y/n felt her heart pounding as she watched Mr. Shirogane passing out their test, once y/n got her test she felt her heart pound as she saw just how thick the test was, it was about 10 pages with their scantrons.   
“Now, you may start.” Mr. Shirogane told the group, everyone quickly raced to flip the test over, y/n looked at the first page and quickly felt her nerves coming the best to her, her hands started to shake as her heart raced, she shook her head trying to not get distracted. ‘C’mon y/n, i-it’s just a test…i-it’s fine.’ She thought to herself as she read the very first question.   
]‘What steps must you take if a patient has internally bleeding?’’ Well let’s see here…’ Y/n tried to think.   
She could hear the ticks of the clock going slowly, she looked up to the clock, it was like time was slowing down, y/n shook her head trying to focus back on her test, she looked around the classroom and watched some students answering questions at a good rate, others looked around in desperation, while some students who were probably too tired were asleep. Y/n puffed her cheeks trying to keep herself at ease but as she was looking around the classroom, she saw Mr. Shirogane. He was at his desk, his arms folded with his legs folded over his desk, y/n couldn’t help but take a better look at him, although he had a on a nice black suit, the white button up shirt was unbutton just slightly but just before y/n could drool anymore Mr. Shirogane made eye contact with y/n, her eyes widen as her face slowly turned red, she gulped. Mr. Shirogane only smiled kindly at her as he pointed at y/n’s test, y/n quickly nodded as she looked back at her test. Y/n sighed, she could feel time leaving her fingertips.   
“40 minutes left!” Mr. Shirogane called, y/n’s eyes widen as she felt her heart pound out of her chest, y/n gulped as she looked back at her scantron.   
‘I-I’ barely on question 50!’ She thought to herself as she looked at the essay section. ‘Damn it, I need to hurry this up!’ Y/n swallowed her pride as she rushed through the rest of the test, y/n looked back at her empty paper but sadly y/n’s hand was starting to cramp. Y/n growled softly as she went onto her essay, she re-read the question. ‘How should you inform the patient’s family about their passing?’ Y/n scratched the back of her head as she tried to think of the situation. ‘Okay…so…Mrs. Smith died and now I need to tell her family…’ Y/n tried to get into it as much as she could. ‘Urm…she’s now dead..?’   
“20 Minutes left!” Mr. Shirogane called, y/n’s eyes widen as she felt her heart race, y/n quickly rushed it as she let out a nervous smile and chuckle. ‘She was just so old nothing we could do-‘ Y/n’s train of thought was destroyed as a girl’s voice cut in. Y/n looked over at the girl who rose her hand up with a smug look.   
“Uh Mr. Shirogane I finished, you should’ve made this test much more difficult.” She said.   
“Oh, well bring it up.” Mr. Shirogane responded, y/n couldn’t help but glare at the girl as she stood up and walked over to Mr. Shirogane’s desk with a smug and cocky look, she couldn’t help but mock her softly.   
“‘Uh Mr. Shirogane I finished’ Ugh, what it a know-it-all.” Y/n grumbled, but in reality she was just slightly jealous at how fast she got finished. Y/n sighed as she looked over at her essay with just the first paragraph finished.   
“10 more minutes!” Mr. Shirogane called, y/n gulped as she kicked it into high gear, quickly rushing her essay not even bothering to re-read the sentences to fix the errors. Just then the bell rang as Mr. Shirogane called over the students as he clapped his hands together. “That’s time!”   
The students groaned as they stood up and put their tests on Mr. Shirogane’s desk as he smiled and let out small words of encouragement, y/n sighed, although her hell was finally over y/n still felt like she was drowning as she sluggishly picked up her stuff as she slowly put her test and scantron on Mr. Shirogane’s desk, he smiled at her as he put his hand over y/n’s shoulder.   
“How did you think you did?” He asked her.  
“U-Uh…” Y/n stuttered as she chuckled nervously. “I-I know I got one right..!” Mr. Shirogane frowned as he shook his head.   
“You need to have more confidence in yourself y/n, I 100% believe in you-“ He was interrupted by his phone ringing, he sighed as he shook his head. “I-I’m sorry please excuse me.” He said softly, y/n nodded as he walked away from y/n to answer his phone, y/n sighed as she left his classroom, she couldn’t help but feel like she let Mr. Shirogane down, she sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.


	13. A/N!!!! IMPORTANT PLS READ

So Shiro is gay confirmed by the creators and he has a boyfriend named Adam. So why is this important? Well I don't want to disrespect his sexuality and instead this fanfic will be I guess an AU, so Shiro in this universe is Bi, he still has an interest in guys and all and I'll even include some stuff of his gayness or I'll just change the character's gender to male, I dunno which one yet but you guys can help me decide in the comments just say which would you prefer and I'll put that into consideration! Update coming soon tho!  


	14. "Miso Soup"

A/n: So it’s decided... Shiro is now bi~ 

 

Y/n sighed, she felt dissatisfied with the performance she did for the test. She couldn’t help but feel like she disappointed in Shiro and used his tutoring for nothing. She blew air into her bangs as she crossed over her arms, pouting softly as she pushed a strand behind her ear. ‘U-'Ugh I-I really didn’t mean to…I-I tried my best.’ Just before y/n could dwell in self-pity she felt a arm around her shoulders, her eyes widen as she jumped a bit to the side as she noticed it was Lance. 

“Hello y/n~” He said with a big grin, y/n smiled softly as she waved to him.

“H-Hey Lance.” She greeted him. 

“How has your test? Did do good?” 

“I-I…” Y/n sighed as she shrugged. “I-I don’t think so…I felt so bad…Mr. Shirogane looked so disappointed in me, he studied with me so hard and never gave up on me…” Y/n muttered softly as she looked down at the ground in disappointment. “H-He might gave up on me now…” She said with a sad smile, Lance shook his head as he smiled at her trying to make her feel more happy. 

“Aw c’mon y/n please don’t say that,” Lance said softly as he gave her a tighter hug. “I’m sure he won’t give up on you, you tried your best, right?”

“Y-Yeah I did…” Y/n said softly as she made a small smile, she looked up to Lance who gave her a bigger smile. 

“That’s my girl now keep that smile, alright?” Lance asked her, she smiled as she nodded ruffling his hair. 

“Man you’re such an innocent angel, yet somehow a sleaze.” She joked, Lance chuckled as he shook his head, ruffling her locks. 

“Man one of these days I’m gonna have to let you go and find your love and you won’t come back for me.” Lance then pretended to cry, y/n chuckled shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry we’ll still be close,”  Y/n told him, just then another person came from behind, it was Pidge, she had a big grin as she waved around a paper with an A marked on it. 

“Guess who got the highest grade in the class with that stupid project?” Pidge said with a sly smirk, y/n chuckled as she gave her a high five.

“That’s amazing Pidge!” Y/n praised her with a big grin as Pidge made finger guns towards her. 

“So I heard your big test was today, how’d it go?”

“N-Not as well as your project.” Y/n admitted, Pidge sighed as she shook her head.

“I thought Matt and Keith helped you on studying.” She told y/n, y/n nodded as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

“I-It’s like the moment the test comes around all of a sudden I forgot everything that I was taught like the entire test was in a different language.” Y/n raged. 

It was the end of the day and y/n was in the library, she wanted to find some books on Medicine and bones to try and understand the topic much more. Y/n rummaged around the library picking up a large number of books, she groaned as she felt her muscles slowly becoming weak, she placed the large stack of books onto the round table. She sighed as she rubbed her sore red throbbing biceps, she sat down just as she did she heard a voice behind her. 

“Y/n?”

Y/n turned around as she pushed a strand behind her ear, she noticed it was Mr. Shirogane, she felt her heart flutter as her eyes widen, she quickly tuned around. 

“O-Oh hello Mr. Shirogane.” She greeted him.

“Medicine books?” Mr. Shirogane asked her, y/n sheepishly nodded. She noticed him tracing his fingers over the large stack of books, reading the titles. “Why are you reading these now?”

“I-I just thought that maybe I could do better on the test…a-and maybe be prepared more-“ Y/n was interrupted by Mr. Shirogane.

“Don’t worry so much y/n.” He said softly as he patted y/n’s back trying to comfort her, y/n looked up to him with a soft smile, she knew that he wasn’t going to tell her the truth of her failure. Mr. Shirogane then pointed to the seat next to her. “Is anyone sitting here? Sadly all the other chairs and tables are taken up and well I like to sit down when I’m making assignments.” Mr. Shirogane said with a soft smile, y/n quickly shook her head as she pulled the seat out.

“Please sit down sir.” Y/n said, Mr. Shirogane thanked her with a soft smile as he sat down next to her, pulling out his laptop from his bag, as well as a couple of papers that were filled to the brim with notes. Y/n couldn’t help but feel flustered from how close he is to her, her ears were slowly turning red and hot, all of his flawlessness details were put into light, right next to her. She tried to keep her distracted as she read her book, she couldn’t stop her heart from beating quickly as she clenched onto her book tighter. “Y/n?”

“Y-Yes?” Y/n stuttered. 

“Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous.” Mr. Shirogane said worriedly as he looked at her, leaning in closer to her. Y/n couldn’t help but jump up, her eyes were wide as sweat trailed down her face, she tried to hide behind her book but just before Mr. Shirogane could get any closer, y/n heard some soft giggles coming from one of the aisle of the bookshelves followed by quick shushing. Y/n couldn’t help but see a long strand of white hair, her eyes widen as she saw it was Lotor, she furrowed her eyebrows but before she could see the other person that was with him, a hand grabbed onto his hand and pulled him away from y/n’s line of sight. 

‘Who was that?’ Y/n thought to herself, but before she could think anymore she noticed Mr. Shirogane’s brown hues looking into her, she quickly snapped back as she quickly thought of an excuse. “I-I’m sorry I-I was-“ Y/n was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly like a whale, she gasped softly as her eyes widen, her face slowly turning red from embarrassment. “E-Eh…” 

“Someone is hungry.” Mr. Shirogane joked with a soft smile, y/n quickly shook her head as she pushed hair strand behind her ear. 

“I-I’m not I-I uh…” Y/n couldn’t think of an excuse she sighed as she admitted the truth. “I-I forgot to pack my lunch today and I only had eggs in the morning.” She grumbled as she quickly looked up at Mr. Shirogane. “But once I get to my dorm I’ll eat some instant ramen!” 

“Y/n, don’t you know how bad instant ramen is for your health? How many have you eaten this week?” He asked her.

“U-Uh…t-ten cups…” Y/n stuttered. 

“T-Ten cups?! Y-y/n!”

“I-It’s just that they are so affordable! I mean c’mon $10 for a packet of 100?! Who can beat that price? Plus they always have sweet copuns-“ Mr. Shirogane interrupted her as he gave her a disapproving look shaking his head. 

“Y/n, no matter how affordable something is it doesn’t make it any good.” He told her. “Look I know how pricy college can be,” Mr. Shirogane then stood up and put his laptop and papers back into his bag as y/n gave him a confused look. “I’ll treat you.”

“H-Huh? N-No please sir you already done so much for me I-I can’t possibly-“ 

“I can’t let one of my students ruin their health!” Mr. Shirogane said with a big grin as he grabbed onto y/n’s book and closed it as he then picked up the large stack of books effortlessly. “Let’s go check these out first-“As he walked towards the check out. 

“H-Hey wait up my student credit doesn’t support that many books!” Y/n called to him as she quickly shoved her things into her bag and headed after him.

 

Y/n ended up renting two books and Mr. Shirogane didn’t let her refuse his offer, she sat down next to Mr. Shirogane at a ramen restaurant, she didn’t know any of the dishes as she looked at the menu on top of the chef’s head completely dumbfounded on what to get. She couldn’t help but feel bad as the chef tapped his finger impertinently at y/n taking so long to pick her meal. 

“Do you want me to pick for you?” Mr. Shirogane asked her, y/n sheepishly nodded her head, Mr. Shirogane turned towards the chef and order for her. “Two Miso Ramen please.” He said with a soft smile, the chef nodded as he wrote that down and quickly went to work, y/n sighed as she looked at Mr. Shirogane. 

“I-I’m sorry sir, it’s just I’ve never ordered from an actual ramen restaurant before.” She apologized. 

“Well this is one of my favorite restaurants, they serve great food here and it comes at a good price, most Miso is expensive but here it’s at a good price.” He said with a big grin. “So y/n, how are you?”

“I-I’m good.” Y/n responded. “Y-You?”

“I’m doing alright, but I heard that a big frat party is supposed to happen tomorrow night.” He sighed as he shook his head. “I can’t wait to see how many people are gonna be walking around hungover on campus the next day.” He then chuckled to himself. 

“S-Same…” y/n chuckled as she then felt herself becoming uneasy. 

“So what are you gonna be doing this weekend?” Mr. Shirogane asked her.

“Oh, I’m going to go to a party.” Y/n responded. 

“A party?” 

“Yeah, Lance found this cool party that is supposed to be going on this weekend.” Y/n told him. 

“Was it the frat party I was talking about?”

Y/n nodded sheepishly as she looked at him with a dumbfounded smile. “Y-Yeah…but I promise I won’t be drinking! I’m supposed to be the caretaker of my friend group,” She told him.

“‘The Caretaker’?” 

“I have to protect the youngsters somehow.” Y/n said with a cheeky smile shrugging. 

“Ah, so you're the mom of the group?”

“I like the term crazed auntie a bit more.”

 “I’ve never heard that term…” Mr. Shirogane grumbled as he then noticed the bowls were being served, y/n and Mr. Shirogane thanked the server as the server then gave them drinks that came with the Miso ramen. 

“What about you sir?” Y/n asked him. 

“Me?”

“Yeah what are you gonna do this weekend?”

“I’m just gonna stay home and grade the tests, that’s what all of my weekends have come to when I decided to become a teacher.” Mr. Shirogane responded. 

“A-Aw that’s a shame…” Y/n muttered, Mr. Shirogane then started to eat their ramen. Y/n looked at her ramen she had no idea how to eat the ramen, she looked at her chopsticks and then the soup. Y/n slowly glanced at Mr. Shirogane eating the Miso, she slowly tried to copy of him, gripping onto the chopsticks as she held onto to the spoon. Mr. Shirogane noticed y/n’s desperate attempt to copy him, he chuckled softly as he titled his head to the side. 

“Do you want to some help?”

“E-EH?!”

“Here let me help you,” Mr. Shirogane chuckled softly. After a few moments of teachings, y/n and Mr. Shirogane had some small talk. 

“Do you always do this for your students?” Y/n asked him. 

“Do what?”

“All of this kindness?”

“Of course I appreciate and care for all of my students.” Mr. Shirogane said with a soft smile, y/n looked at him a dumbfounded she couldn’t help but smile softly he looked so genuine and happy, it made y/n’s heart beat quickly, she never felt so warm and fuzzy.


	15. "Party"

It was the next night as y/n was getting ready for the frat party, she glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked decent enough but nothing to gawk at. Y/n played with her hair but before she could start reevaluating her appearance there was a knock on the door, y/n opened the door to see it was Pidge and Matt, they smiled at her. 

Pidge was wearing a green flannel and a NASA tank top underneath, she had on some jeans and converse.  Matt had a smudge of cologne as he had on V-neck shirt and a jean-jacket with some ripped up black skinny jeans. 

“Oh hey guys…” She greeted the duo. 

“Are you ready or the party?” Pidge asked y/n with a grin.

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Y/n said as she quickly grabbed onto her phone and her keys, as she then left her dorm to join the Holts. “Now Pidge I want you to stay close to me, I already know that Lance and Hunk are gonna be the first ones to black out.” She grumbled.

“Oh please I’ll be fine!” Pidge said with a big grin on her face, as she gave y/n a thumbs up trying to reassure her. Y/n sighed as she gave her an uneasy smile, after all this wasn’t y/n’s first frat party, however it was Pidge’s and she knew that terrors that could await, and y/n was going to protect Pidge at any cost. 

“I’m sure you can handle yourself.” Y/n said softly as she ruffled her hair. “So where’s this party again?” Y/n asked Mat as they walked down the hallway, Mat took out his phone reading the text Lance sent him. 

“It’s not too far from here, we’ll get there soon.” Mat responded as he texted Lance back. 

“Are we gonna meet them there?” Pidge asked Mat.

“Yeah, the others are already there.” Mat responded. 

 

The tiro got to the frat party was rowdy to say the least, there was drunken yelling and laughers. Red cups all over the front lawn with a couple of people knocked out on the lawn, a handful of couples chewing off each other’s faces, floaties scattered around and about and this was only the front of the house. Lance was leaning against the porch while Hunk was next to Lance and Keith was sitting on top of the fence.

“Hey!” Lance called out to the tiro as he waved his hand towards them with a grin on his face, Mat quickly noticed his friend as he called back with a grin. Pidge looked around, she looked unamused to say the least as she could feel her eardrums on the verge of bursting from the rowdiness. 

“Is this how all frat parties are?” She grumbled.

“Y-Yeah a majority.” Y/n grumbled as she then tried to lift Pidge’s spirits up. “B-But don’t worry it’s a lot better inside.” Just then some random young adult broke through the window shirtless as he let out an alpha battle cry before running around the house. Pidge furrowed her eyebrows as she grumble in disappointment. 

“I somehow doubt that…”

“Did you guys get inside yet?” Mat asked the tiro.

“Nah we decided to wait for you guys.” Hunk responded.  Hunk was wearing his normal bandanna, he wore a letterman jacket with a graphic T-shirt and black track pants. 

“So this is what you wanted to come to.” Keith told y/n with a smirk on his face as y/n only gave him a playful glare. Keith had on a red beanie, black skinny jeans that were ripped up a bit, red converse, fingerless gloves, with a lose black shirt that was tucked in, a red flannel wrapped around his hips and finally to top it all off a black leather jacket. 

“Oh please I’m sure it’s better inside.” She responded. 

“Well let’s not wait around!” Lance said with a grin as he pointed to the front door. “Let’s go in!” Lance was wearing a simple blue snapback hat, a white shirt, a light blue jean jacket with some buttons that was rolled up to his elbows however the jacket was obviously too big for him, he had washed out jeans and lastly some blue vans. He lead the group inside the frat party as everyone peeked over his shoulder, it was the very basic frat party. 

Loud music, strobe lights flashing every 20 seconds, people sucking on each other’s faces, dancing, it was crazy to say the least. It reeked of alcohol, Y/n glance over at Pidge to make sure she was still close to her. 

“Hey! Welcome to the Garla frat party!” A man said with a big grin as he spread his arms wide out. “Now these buttons represent your realtionship! Blue means taken, Green means single, and White means you’re not interested.” He then pulled out a large bowl of buttons, Pidge was the first one to take a white as y/n quickly joined her with Hunk following quickly suit. Lance, Keith, and Mat took a green as the man who greeted them disappeared into the crowd. 

“I’m gonna go get some drinks!” Lance shouted at the group.

“I’ll join you!” Mat agreed as the duo split off from the group disappearing into the crowd. 

“Oooh a food table I’ll be right back!” Hunk said as he quickly ran towards the table, Keith simply waved his hand before walking into the crowd and now it was just y/n and Pidge.

“So what do you want to do?” Pidge asked y/n. 

“Uh…” Y/n looked around as she noticed a living room, there was a large T.V and the group of people was playing ‘Just Dance’. Y/n smirked as she pointed at the T.V, Pidge smirked back as the girls walked over to the video game area. The duo sat down on the only empty space on the couch, y/n shifted awkwardly as a couple were next to her were practically on the verge of having sex. A girl was serving jello shots as y/n quickly refused the alcohol, Pidge shook her head towards y/n.

“You should have one,I want you to have some fun.” 

“Pidge, drinking doesn’t automatically mean fun.” Y/n told her bluntly. 

“Ooh ‘Just Dance!’” Hunk said with a grin as he popped out of nowhere behind the duo, he had a plate of chips, fried chicken and a slice of pizza. 

“I’ll challenge you.” Pidge said with a smirk as she noticed a spot open. 

“Oh you’re on!” Hunk said as he handed y/n his plate heading to the T.V with PIdge, y/n smiled softly as she watched the duo having a blast. They were unstoppable, it was quite enchanting, y/n then felt someone sit down next to her. 

“Oh sorry that spot is taken-“ Y/n was interrupted as she noticed it was Lotor. He was wearing a tight T-Shirt, some simple tore up jeans, a flannel tied around his waist and lastly some combat boots.“L-Lotor what the hell are you doing here?” Y/n asked him.

“I could ask the same of you.” He growled. 

“I asked you first!”

“Well if you _have_ to now I am a part of the Garla Frat, I’m actually the President.” He told her.

“N-No way…” Y/n stuttered. 

“Now answer my question, what are you doing here?”

“Lance.” Y/n responded. 

“Lance?”

“Yep, he found the Frat party.”

“Of course…” Lotor growled. Y/n glanced at him, she couldn’t help but remember him from the library, scanning him she noticed a couple of hickeys on his neck, y/n’s eyes widen as she quickly blushed a bit, she felt a bit flustered from seeing the love bites. “Aren’t you going to join the idiots?” Lotor asked y/n as he pointed at Pidge and Hunk.

“They aren’t idiots, alright?” Y/n quickly defended her friends. “…and no I’m not, I am on food duty.” She said as she pointed at the plate. 

“Ah,” Just then Lotor phone begun to ring, y/n couldn’t help but glance at it for a quick moment, it was a text message from a contact name that said, ‘My Princess’ that read, ‘Make sure to bring some wine on your way up.’ Y/n quickly looked away, she couldn’t help but feel like a creep as Lotor stood up. “I must get going, make sure to keep your friends on a leash.” Lotor warned as he then pointed at a drunken Lance in a crowd of people, y/n’s eyes widen as she watched him stumble on nothing with a big stupid grin on his face. 

“L-LANCE!” Y/n shouted as she quickly hopped off the couch putting the plate on the couch, helping her drunk friend. 

“Y-Y/n have y-you tried the jello? I-It tastes so good! I-I had like 10!” He said, y/n could smell his breath, it reeked of alcohol. Y/n sighed as she shook her head trying to contain her anger. 

“No I haven’t Lance, now you’re gonna stay on the couch, okay?” She asked him as she sat him down on her spot, she noticed some love bites and his shirt lifted up a bit. ‘Well he was having a fun time.’ Y/n thought to herself. “I’m gonna get you some water, now don’t move.” She told him. “Hunk, Pidge watch over Lance!” Y/n called out to the duo who gave her a thumbs up. Lance was slowly falling from the couch as he was obviously not in control of his body, y/n sighed at his state before walking around the party to find some water, she noticed Mat kissing some girl with a red cup in his hand. Y/n didn’t want to interrupt him but Lance was just a bit more important. 

“Mat where are the water bottles?” She asked him, Mat pointed to a cooler in the hallway, y/n thanked him as she quickly got some water, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Mr. Shirogane. “M-Mr. Shirogane?” She muttered softly as she looked up completely unaware of her surroundings as someone bumped into her spilling their beer all over her shirt, y/n gasped from the coldness as she slowly looked down at her shirt, slowly becoming colder by the second. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t see you there-“ The girl apologized. “I-I-“

“It’s fine, where’s the bathroom?” Y/n asked her. 

“Upstairs on your…right!” She responded, y/n thanked her but just then the girl yelled something but y/n couldn’t hear her. Y/n growled as she looked down at her ruined shirt, she muttered a few cruses underneath her breath as she opened the door on her right, her eyes widen as she was not expecting to see what she saw. 

It was Lotor with Ms. Allura the duo were on the bed kissing with a wine bottle on the bed stand , before he could shout at her y/n shut the door and stepped back, completely stunned. She felt her heart race, she was not expecting that. The fact was that she’s a Teacher and he’s a student, y/n saw the doorknob turning she quickly ran down the hallway hiding in a random room on her left, she locked the door as she turned on the lights. She noticed it was the bathroom, y/n couldn’t help but feel a bunch of emotions, she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she wasn’t dreaming, she knew it wasn’t an illusion, it was true, it was reality. She splashed her face with cold water as she took off her wet shirt, she just wanted to forget what she saw because she knew that Lotor must’ve been pissed off and Ms. Allura’s career was now on the line. Y/n panted softly as she quickly took out her phone. She had to get a new top, she thought about texting Pidge but she was too busy on ‘Just Dance’ to answer her, Hunk same thing, Lance was drunk, Mat was probably with that girl, the only person that left was, Keith and luckily her did had a red flannel.

_To: Keith_

Keith come to the bathroom upstairs on your left. I need to borrow your red flannel ASAP

_From: Keith_

What happened y/n?

_To: Keith_

I’ll let you know when you come here now hurrrryyy and don’t tell Lotor where I am if he asks!

Y/n quickly stepped back from the door, she wrapped a towel around her breast to cover her bra as she got a text from Keith.

_From: Keith_

I’m here

Y/n quickly unlocked the door and pulled Keith in locking it behind her, Keith noticed y/n’s shirt on the sink and a towel around her. Keith gave her his red flannel as he then put wrapped his arms over his chest. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked her. 

“Turn around-“

“Why don’t you just let me out-“

‘I-I can’t risk that, please just turn around!” She told him, Keith sighed as he obeyed y/n’s orders, he turned around as y/n took off the towel as she put buttoned up the flannel, it was a bit larger for her frame but she couldn’t care less. Y/n sighed as she looked up to the celling not knowing how to tell Keith the truth. “You can turn around.” Keith obeyed as he then raised his eyebrows expecting an answer, y/n sighed as she played with her thumbs. “So I was getting water for Lance cause he was drunk and I-I thought I saw Mr. Shirogane but it wasn’t him…i-it was just a guy who had a similar haircut but anyways someone bumped into me spilling their beer on my top so I looked for the bathroom a-and…I-I didn’t find it the first time…I-I saw Lotor kissing Ms. Allura I-I knew it was real I-I didn’t have anything to drink at all!” Y/n then quickly felt herself rambling. “L-Lotor was gonna come after me so I ran in here and well here we are.” Keith looked at y/n as he stood his stoic stance. 


	16. "Rabbit"

Y/n looked at Keith, she was so confused of his calm state. She gave him a shocked look as she slowly titled her head to the side. 

“W-Why aren’t you reacting?” Y/n asked him.

“W-Well y/n I don’t know how to tell you this…” Keith muttered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Y/n was dumbfounded as Keith sighed looking up to y/n a bit hesitant to respond. 

_“Keith…?”_

“I already knew of their realtionship.” Keith responded. 

“HUH?!”

“Y-Yeah…I sorta caught them in the act too…” Keith sighed softly, y/n slowly started to realize what he just said. Y/n slowly let out a deep breath as she slicked her hair back. 

“Y-You can’t be serious…K-Keith what are we going to do?” She asked him. 

“Nothing y/n, we can’t do anything about it.” Keith responded. “We just keep it to ourselves.”

“But he saw me…w-won’t he be angry with me?” Y/n asked him. 

“We will be…just don’t worry y/n, it’s nothing to be worried about.” Keith assured her. Y/n muttered softly as she felt a bit confused and dumbfounded nonetheless.

“Keith…I-I just can’t believe it-“ Y/n was interrupted by Keith opening the door as he sent her one last reassuring nod as he left, y/n sighed as she locked the door, she looked at her reflection, she felt tired and just overwhelmed. She splashed some cold water on her face as she shook her head, gripping onto the sink, every time she closed her eyes she just saw them together. ‘I-I need to forget.’ She thought to herself as she looked at her soaked shirt, she couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle as she grabbed onto her soak shirt and walked out of the restroom carefully. She made her way down the stairs as she walked over to the cooler, this was the only way she could think of to keep her at bay, y/n opened up the cooler and pulled out a bottle of beer. She just wanted to drink and get drunk at this rate, she could feel her worries slowly slip her body as she felt the blood rushing, she couldn’t control herself anymore. Every red cup she had was filled to the brim with alcohol. She smiled and laughed as she slurped and consumed more and more alcohol. 

Y/n could feel herself losing balance as she looked around her, the room was spinning, she almost collapsed just then she saw a tray of brownies, she smirked as she took a single brownie, she could feel her blood pressure slowing as she looked around the room, it didn’t look the same, she then started to laugh uncontrollably. 

Just then she felt a hand over her shoulder, y/n quickly shot around as she felt her heart racing quickly, she looked at them with a confused look. She couldn’t help but start to hallucinate, as the face slowly morphed to Mr. Shirogane. 

“S-Sir?” She stuttered. 

“Y/n?” Y/n only let out a loud laughter but just then the person slowly returned to their original state, it was Hunk. “Are you, okay?” He asked her, he noticed y/n’s body shaking, her eyes bloodshot as he slowly glued everything together, the chocolate smudge on her lips as she just started to giggle loudly. “Oh my god, y/n what did you eat? How many did you eat?”

“I ate some brownies…” Y/n responded as she then wave the brownie around, just then she taught she saw someone in the crowd, her eyes widen as she saw it was a rabbit asking her to follow him, she quickly pushed past Hunk as she ran after him, Hunk watch her run off. 

“Y/n come back!” He called to her as he ran after her. Y/n ran after the rabbit that led her outside the house, she could feel herself sweating, not wanting to sweat anymore she unbuttoned the flannel to show off her bra and refresh herself, after a half hour of chasing y/n started to puke outside a storefront, she coughed loudly as she coughed, sighing loudly she sat collapsed on the ground, she felt tired as her heavy eyelids started to close. 

_“Y-Y/n?”_

 

Y/n groaned loudly the next day as she sat up, she could feel a headache forming, she rubbed her forehead as she looked around, she wasn’t fully awake as her hazy eyes looked around the room as she rubbed her face. She took off her pants as she yawned loudly, trying to head to the bathroom but just then it hit her, the bathroom in her dorm wasn’t where it normally was. 

“H-Huh?” She muttered, just then it hit her, y/n’s eyes widen as she shrieked loudly, she wasn’t in her room, she then heard the door opening, she quickly snapped around and saw it was, Mr. Shirogane. She couldn’t tell if she was hallucinating or if it really was, Mr. Shirogane noticed that y/n was in her underwear, his eyes widen as he coughed awkwardly turning around as his face was beet red. 

“I-I came to bring you breakfast.” He told her as he was stunned and had no idea how to react. Y/n quickly wrapped the blanket around her body as she walked towards him with a skeptical look, as she poked his jawline, her eyes widen as her face turned beet red it was, Mr. Shirogane. 

“AH I’M SO SORRY!” She apologized as she backed away. 

“It’s fine y/n.” Mr. Shirogane said as he turned back around, y/n rubbed her forehead as she couldn’t remember anything from last night. 

“W-We didn’t..?”

“NO!” Mr. Shirogane objected loudly. 

“W-What happened to me last night? I can’t remember anything and I feel so tired.” Y/n asked him as she sat down on the bed. 

“I found you passed out in front of a store.” Mr. Shirogane responded. “You were drunk and well you were high as well.”

“I-I was drunk and high?” Y/n asked him, Mr. Shirogane nodded. 

“You were out of it y/n, you are lucky I found you out there and not some creep.” He lectured her. 

“W-Wait a minute, P-Pidge!” Y/n said loudly as she quickly stood up, rubbing her face. “I-I have to go! They’re probably worried about me-“

“Y/n calm down, what’s the last thing you can remember?” He asked her, y/n stood there as she tried to recall anything but the only thing she could remember was going to the frat party. 

“T-The frat party…I-I just got in with my friends.” Y/n responded as she looked at him. “T-That’s it-“

“Did anything happen to you? Your shirt was unbuttoned and you had some love bites on your neck.” 

“I-I don’t know.” Y/n muttered as she let out a long and deep sigh. 

“I’ll bring you a change of clothes and I’ll take you back to your dorm.” Mr. Shirogane offered. 

“N-No i-it’s fine I caused enough trouble-“

“It’s no trouble y/n,” Mr. Shirogane then put the tray of food on the bedside as he then headed to his room as he called to her. “most of my clothes are gonna be big on you so you’re probably just gonna have to wear my shirt as a dress or something.” Mr. Shirogane told her as he then came back he had an old college shirt. 

“T-Thank you.”Y/n thanked him as she took the shirt. 

“I want you to eat the breakfast at the table then after that I’ll take you to the girl’s dorm, okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

Mr. Shirogane left as y/n took off her blanket and put on the large T- Shirt and slipped on her pants, she glanced at the tray of food, she felt warm and fuzzy inside as she picked up the tray and walked out the room. Mr. Shirogane was waiting for her at the table, he had his own plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausages and a cup of black coffee, he smiled at her as he gestured to the seat in front of him. 

“Please, help yourself.” Y/n nodded as she sat down at the table, she had a different breakfast, it was a hangover breakfast that was an egg and sausage sandwich and some orange juice. 

“T-Thank you for everything sir-“ Y/n thanked him as she smiled at him, Mr. Shirogane chuckled. 

“Shiro.”

“Huh?”

“Loose the formalities we aren’t at school right now.” He told her. 

“O-Okay S-I mean _Shiro_ …” Y/n felt awkward and flustered from saying his nickname. She wasn’t used to it and well it was almost like an unspoken harmony. “I-I’m sorry i-if I caused you a lot of trouble and worry…” Y/n apologized. 

“Y/n, I’m more than happy to help my students y/n,”

“I-I really need to get back soon though, I want to make sure that my friends know that I’m fine.” Y/n muttered softly. 

“Can’t you text them?”

Y/n gasped as she forgot about her phone, she stood up but sadly her phone wasn’t in her pocket and it wasn’t in the flannel either, she sighed as she shook her head. “I-I don’t have my phone..”

“Aw that’s a shame.” Mr. Shirogane said softly. “Was this your first frat party?”

“N-No…” Y/n said softly. “It’s been my 4th, I-I just…really lost control of my alcohol and all…but I promise by Monday I’ll be fine and dandy!” Y/n assured him with a false assuring smile, Mr. Shirogane only let out a disappointed long sigh as he looked at y/n. 

“Y/n you need to be more careful…I-I really was worried when I first saw you.” Mr. Shirogane blushed as he scratched his jawline awkwardly, y/n couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter, his reaction was like a school boy admitting his crush for the first time. 


	17. "His Shirt"

A/n: I haven’t watched all of season 7 but I’ve heard a lot of people are quite upset with it I just wanna watch the feud episode tbh 

 

After breakfast Shiro and y/n were in the car on their way to the girl's dorm as they were driving they passed by the frat house, her eyes widen as she noticed the flannel she was wearing in the bushes. 

“Dang,” Shiro grumbled as the car slowly became to a stop the road was closed because some drunks were somehow able to take down the McDonald sign and put it in the middle of the road. “The long way it is.” He growled softly. Y/n glanced over at him as she then remembers Ms. Allura and Lotor, her eyes widen as her face slowly turned beet red. Her heart beating fast as she shook her head trying to not think of that moment. Y/n felt a shiver down her spine but Shiro was getting her attention. “So y/n, I’m guessing you had a hectic night, didn’t you?”

“Well I woke up with a headache and I was drunk plus I was pretty high, couldn’t get much hectic than that.” Y/n grumbled. 

“I didn’t take you as a girl to smoke off with dope,” Shiro commented.

“W-Well i-it wasn’t like that…” Y/n muttered softly as she played with her thumbs. 

“How so?”

“I got drunk first and I found a plate of brownies…I didn’t know they had dope in them.” Y/n admitted as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. 

“Man, the youth hasn’t changed.” Shiro chuckled. “Back then when I went to frat parties pot brownies were a thing, jello shots, or just smoking the dope,”Shiro responded as he was reminiscing in his years of being a young adult. 

“When did you go to college?” Y/n asked him curiously. 

“Urm…about 6-7 years ago,” Shiro responded. “I know I’m so old…” Shiro chuckled softly. 

“How old are you?” Y/n asked him curiously. 

“How old are you?” Shiro shot back as he gave her a smug look. “I’ll respond if you respond.” 

“I’m 22.” Y/n responded. 

“Wow, that’s pretty young,” Shiro commented on y/n’s age. “I’m 28.” He responded. Y/n was a bit shocked just how close in age they actually were, 6 years of an age gap wasn’t that bad at all, she was expecting him to be some older man that just so happens to look very young. 

“27?”

“Yep, are you surprised?”

“K-Kinda?”

“Well, I’m surprised that you’re 22, barely even the drinking age.” Shiro joked. Y/n laughed sarcastically. 

“I know my limits.” Y/n told him a bit cockily. 

“It didn’t seem like you did last night.” Shiro shot back, y/n then had another flashback of Ms. Allura and Lotor, it wasn’t digesting it was just…unnerving really. Y/n wouldn’t ever think that Ms. Allura was that type of woman, then again it wasn’t exactly…. _illegal…was it?_ Y/n could feel the gears in her head twisting and turning trying to figure out a solution or at least to make some sense of the entire situation. “Oh, y/n..!” 

Y/n quickly snapped back into reality as she glanced back at Shiro. “Y-Yes?” She stuttered. 

“You’re Keith and Lance’s friend…right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“That’s great, I’ve always seen you hanging around them after class, anyways Ms. Allura wanted me to ask you if you’re willing to come by her classroom on Tuesday after school to help Keith and Lance out with some grading they have to do,” Shiro responded, y/n gulped, she didn’t exactly think it would be a good idea at all to join the duo. “I’ll also be there, Ms. Alliura has my back and I have her’s, it’s just something happened over the past week and she fell a bit behind,” Shiro told her, y/n looked up to him, she could tell that he wanted her to join, either for extra help or something else. 

“I-I guess…” Y/n stuttered softly. 

“You guess?”

“Y-Yea…I-I’ll see if I have some extra time then.” Y/n responded awkwardly as she fiddled with her thumbs, she could feel her heart beating quickly. “S-Sir-I-I mean Shiro u-urm-“ Y/n looked around as she saw a sign for weddings. “A-Are you married?” y/n’s eyes widen as Shiro did too, he chuckled awkwardly as his face turned red, y/n felt her heart drop as she quickly turned away from him awkwardly, cursing her stupidity as she looked away from him, she could feel her pounding out of her chest. 

“I-I’m sorry…” She said meekly as she could feel sweat trailing down her face, Shiro didn’t seem to hear her as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

“I-I had a Fiance…” He muttered softly underneath his breath. 

“H-Huh?” Y/n questioned. “A-A fiance?” Y/n asked him, she could feel her heart pounding even faster as she glanced over at him, he was obviously a bit flustered. 

“Y-Y-Yeah…we were engaged for 3 years…” He told her. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Y/n apologized. 

“I-It’s fine it’s good to talk about it…”

“What was her name?”

“ _His_ name was Adam.” 

Y/n’s eyes widened, she was not expecting that at all. “I-I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume anything-“

“Huh?”

“W-Well I didn’t mean to assume you’re straight!”

“What? No-that’s not-I’m not-I’m Bi.” Shiro stammered on his words, y/n’s face turned white as she just realized, she just unraveled a very personal thing of her professor, she felt flustered and guilty as she looked away from him. 

“I-i’m sorry I-i shouldn’t have ask you something so personal.” Y/n apologized.

“I-It’s fine.” Shiro stuttered as he smiled at her. “Sooner or later people were gonna find out.” He assured her, y/n looked back at him, she couldn’t tell if he was just telling her that to make her feel better, she looked back. 

“I-It wasn’t my place to-“ Y/n was interrupted by Shiro.

“Y/n, don’t worry, you’re fine.” He assured her in a soft and comfortable tone, y/n sighed softly as she took a single glance at him before looking back. The rest of the car ride was silent and the tone felt a bit depressing. Shiro dropped y/n off at the girl’s dorm but before anything else could be said, y/n heard her name being called, she turned back as she saw Pidge running towards her. 

“Y/N!” She shouted after her. 

“Looks like your friends found you,” Shiro told y/n with a sly grin. 

“Y/N’S HERE!” Pidge shouted loudly behind her, waving her hands around, just then the rest of the group popped out from other sides of the parking lot. 

“T-Thank you.” Y/n thanked Shiro.

“No problem but you’re lucky to have such caring friends…I’ll see you in class.” He told her with a grin.

“See you soon, _Shiro.”_ Shiro sent her one more charming grin before leaving, y/n then felt a sudden large amount of weight, y/n’s eyes widen as she yelped from the sudden impact, the entire group practically threw themselves onto her.  She gasped loudly for hair as she felt the entire group just hugging her tightly, almost like they thought she was dead.

“We’ve been looking for you all day!” Matt shouted at her. 

“Well I’m back-“ Y/n was interpreted by Keith. 

“We couldn’t find you at the frat party.” He told her. “What happened? Do you remember anything?”

“W-Well I-I got drunk and then I got high.” Y/n explained. 

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Hunk agreed, “But for some reason you ran off at top speed, I couldn’t catch up and by the time I thought I did you were gone, and it didn’t help much that Lance was also drunk.” He grumbled.

“H-Hey don’t blame it on me!” Lance shouted at him.

“Guys, I’m fine and I’m back, safe and sound!” Y/n tried to raise their positivity as she smiled at them. 

“What were you doing in Mr. Shirogane’s car?” Pidge asked her curiously.

“A-Ah go-good question.” Y/n blushed a bit. 

“Y-You didn’t have sex with him…DID YOU?!” Keith shouted at her.

“WHAT?! NO!” Y/n shouted at him. “N-No h-he found me in front of some store.” Y/n explained. “H-He took care of me while I was knocked out.” 

“At his house?” Lance asked her.

“Yes, and nothing happened, okay?” Y/n told the group as she made a sheepish smile towards them. “Now c’mon I gotta find my phone.” Y/n told the group as she was about to walk to the girl’s dorm but Hunk tossed her phone to her. 

“I found it on a counter, you were lucky I found it and not some stranger.” Hunk told her, y/n thanked him, she truly was lucky to have friends that cared about her, she then glanced over to the parking lot where Shiro was she sighed sadly as she looked back to her group of friends.

“Is that Mr. Shirogane’s shirt?” Pidge asked y/n as she pointed at her shirt. 

“H-HUH?!” Y/n gasped with a red face. 


	18. "Hot Dreams"

It was later that day and the gang decided to have some lunch, y/n’s adventure was, of course, a hot topic, as they were munching on their lunch that Keith was so kind enough to pay for y/n’s. 

“So y/n, you really don’t remember what happened, at all last night?” Pidge asked y/n. 

“Nope, barely a thing.” Y/n lied, she knew bits and parts but she didn’t wanna talk about…well, Lotor’s lover, after all, y/n was still wrapping her head around it.

“What are you gonna do about Mr. Shirogane’s shirt?” Hunk asked y/n as he pointed at her shirt. 

“I-I’ll just give it back to him.” Y/n stuttered. 

“Nothing happened between you, too? Nothing at all?” Lance asked her, y/n sent him an annoyed look as she let out a long sigh. 

“No nothing at all Lance, look I’m not that easy and besides t-that’s taboo everyone knows that teacher and student relationships never last and should never start.” Y/n tried to reason with herself, she wanted to embrace Shiro, he was just…the full package. Y/n shook her head recalling that he probably doesn’t like her after all he had a male fiancee so women are probably not his type. ‘He doesn’t like girls…h-he’s just looking out for me as a student…t-that’s all it is, it’s in his nature to be kind.’ Y/n thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder letting out a soft sigh as she turned to the group. “Can you guys just stop asking me all these questions? Okay? I’m back and fine.” She tried to reason with the group as she gave them a small half smile, the group sighed agreeing to y/n. 

 

It was night later on as y/n laid in her bed, slowly drifting off, she had just gotten ready and taken off Shiro’s shirt as she slowly started to close her eyes. 

_Y/n woke up from a daze all of a sudden as she looked around, she noticed she wasn’t wearing her sleepwear but a robe, and she was no longer in her dorm she was in Shiro’s place, just then she heard ruckus coming from the kitchen, y/n felt the hairs behind her neck stand up as she slowly walked towards the kitchen, she noticed Shiro was cooking, he wasn’t wearing a shirt but he had on a pair of sweats and an apron, y/n looked at him completely stunned as she felt her heart racing out of her chest, it looked like he barely just woke up with his hair a bit messy, it was like almost on cue he turned around facing y/n, y/n quickly stepped back, almost stumbling._

_“I-I’m sorry I-I-“_

_“Y/n I was wondering when you were gonna wake up!” Shiro said with a big grin on his face as he walked towards her, y/n was frozen in place, she was confused and dazed, he was so close to her that y/n could smell his scent, it was masculine. Y/n felt her face becoming hot and red as he towered over her, he then ran his fingers through y/n’s locks as he then kissed y/n on the forehead, y/n’s eyes widen, she could feel herself melting into the wood flooring. Her heart was beating rapidly as she softly touched her forehead, with her eyes wide._

_“W-What the hell…” She muttered to herself, she could feel herself becoming nervous as her face was flushed red she looked up to him, his back was turned to her. Y/n could look at every single detail, his back was muscular, y/n could feel herself becoming hot as she gulped. “I-I gotta go.” Y/n muttered softly as she was about to head to the door until Shiro said something that completely stunned her._

_“Huh? Why you barely just woke up don’t you want some breakfast?”_

_“J-Just woke up?” Y/n asked him confused._

_“Well yeah,” Shiro chucked as he looked at her with an adorable look. “Did you forget?”_

_“Forget what?”_

_“We had sex last night…?” Shiro muttered softly, y/n’s eyes widen as she started to cough loudly, her face flushed red._

_“WHAT?!” She shouted loudly, all of a sudden it sorta made sense after all y/n wasn’t wearing anything underneath her robe and her bottom half was just burning in pain. Y/n was stunned as she slicked her hair back as her face was burning red, she could feel her heart pounding quickly._

_“Well isn’t that what happened last night?”_

_“H-How?”_

_“W-Well I inserted my pen-“_

_“I WASN’T ASKING HOW WE HAD IT!” Y/n shouted at him as she put her hand over her face. “W-Why did we..?”_

_“You seriously don’t remember, y/n?”_

_“U-Uh…” Y/n could feel her mind going blank but then all of a sudden Shiro pinned her against the wall, lifting her arms above her head, y/n’s eyes widen as he inched towards her, Shiro’s nose was practically touching her’s, she could feel his hot breath as he had a smug grin on his face, y/n’s face was boiling red hot she gulped._

_“Do you remember, now?” He asked her seductively.Y/n’s eyes widen as she pushed her knees together, she felt so hot and confused as she looked up to the strong tall young man. She could feel herself panting softly, her back pushed against the wall as she gulped, trying to keep herself from just tossing herself onto him._

 

Y/n gasped loudly as she reached her hand out a bit disappointed as slowly everything came together, her eyes widen as she realized it was all just one hot dream, she slowly got up from the bed as she let out a soft yawn, her hazy eyes roaming the room. Y/n looked at Shiro's shirt, she ran her hand over the article of clothing as she couldn’t help but smile, as creepy as it sounds the shirt smelled like him and it made y/n feel warm and fuzzy inside. She shook her head, trying to retain her pure thoughts, after all…who knew if Shiro would ever be interested in her. ’Stop y/n, it’s time to stop.’ Y/n thought to herself as she grabbed onto her book bag, she was going to head over to the park for some good old fresh air, after that hot dream she needed something to keep her back into reality. 

Once she got there she sat down on an empty bench and put on her headphones to jam out to her favorite music, as she was taking out her book bags completely distracted from the world, she noticed the bench was no longer empty, spotting a pair of large thighs next to her, y/n’s eyes widen as she slowly looked up to the figure, completely stunned. 


	19. "The Park"

Y/n’s eyes widen, she was not expecting this whatsoever, it was Shiro. Y/n almost chocked on the air as she started to cough violently, he looked amazing, a snapback cap, with a tank top that was cut opened up to his rib cage, giving y/n a good view of his body, his large muscles in full view, almost how y/n’s imagined him, she closed her knees together quickly looking away hoping he didn’t notice her. 

“Y-Y/n?”

‘Shit he noticed me.’ Y/n thought to herself as she smiled awkwardly at him, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she waved at him gripping onto her bag. 

“H-Hello Sir-I mean Shiro, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Y/n told him with a smile, she didn’t shower and well after the car-ride and her hot dream seeing him wasn’t probably the best thing in the world at the moment. 

“I always go out for a morning jog.” He responded. 

‘Damn he’s perfect.’ Y/n thought to himself, Shiro then took off his hat, y/n’s eyes widen as she noticed his white little tuff was tied up in a small bun, she couldn’t help but find it adorable the way his hair was, Shiro noticed y/n starring at him as he looked up to his hairdo. “Are you looking at this?” He asked her as he pointed at the small bun on his head, y/n’s eye widen as she blushed a bit, she didn’t think he would catch her starring at him. 

“H-Huh?”

“I tie my hair up so it doesn’t get in the way when I workout.” Shiro responded as he poked the small bun on his head. “You probably find it silly, huh?”

“W-What? Of course not! It’s cute-I-I UH!” Y/n stuttered her face was beet red as she quickly looked away from him, pushing a strand behind her ear s she could feel her heart racing, as she then started to ramble on, Shiro looked at her a bit confused as he then let out a soft chuckle, his face turning a bit pink, y/n looked at him a bit confused as he covered his mouth. 

“Sorry.” He apologized as he then held his laughter in. “I-It’s just…I’ve noticed you’re a lot different in person than in class.” He told her. 

“H-Huh, what do you mean?” Y/n asked him. 

“Well in class you’re always so serious, doing your work and stuff.” Shiro told her as he then noticed y/n’s book bag and saw the bind of the book peering at him, the title was of the doctor book she rented awhile back. “Were you coming out here to study?” He asked her pointing at the book, y/n nodded. 

“Y-Yeah and it’s always stuff in my dorm a-and stuff.” Y/n muttered softly, just before Shiro could respond, y/n’s name was called, she turned around and noticed Keith was running towards her, waving at her. 

“Y/n!” He called, y/n stood up as she waved at him.

“Keith!” 

Keith then made to the duo as he noticed Shiro, he gave the duo a concern and confused look as he crossed his arms over his chest as he rose an eyebrow towards Shiro. 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Shirogane?” He asked him.

“Oh, hey Keith. I was going out for my morning jog.” Shiro responded back, Keith was obviously a bit skeptical of his answer. “Why didn’t you just go at the gym or something?”

“K-Keith.” Y/n butted in as she put her hand over his chest as she then whispered to him. “Stop, you’re embarrassing me.” She told him as she gave him a small side glare, Keith looked back at y/n as he then whispered back to her. 

“He’s a teacher you two shouldn’t be having a relationship.” He told him bluntly, y/n let out a loud gasp as she gave him a wide-eye look. 

“KEITH!” She shouted at him. 

“Hey, why don’t we all just calm down?” Shiro suggested as she tried to calm the flames. “Why don’t we just go for some brunch?” 

“H-Huh?” Keith and y/n questioned in a unison, Shiro had a big smile on his face, it was obvious that he just wanted to calm the situation down.

“You do realize you’re asking two students to go out for brunch?” Keith asked him. 

“What? I have no intention anything like that, besides we’ll be in the public eye, I just want to calm things down.” Shiro said with the most pure face in the world, Keith still had a skeptical look on his face. 

“You buying?” Keith asked him.

“S-Sure.”

“Alright,” Keith said as he then led the two. “I know a good brunch cafe nearby.” He said bluntly, y/n had a dumbfounded look on her face as she looked at Shiro who only followed. 

“H-Hey do you guys know each other?” Y/n asked Keith.

“Yep, Mr. Shirogane is a regular at the gym I work at.” Keith responded. 

“Huh? The gym?” Y/n questioned.

“Yeah I go the gym everyday, only recently I realized Keith work there and that’s were we basically met.” Shiro responded, y/n looked back at Keith and Shiro as she never realized just how small the world is. 

“Y/n, I didn’t think you’d be outside at all, I thought you were just gonna stay locked up in your dorm all day.” Keith spoke to y/n, she sent him a glare as she smacked him on the arm. 

“I’m not some goblin!” She growled at him. 

“I’ve known you for over 10 years y/n, you are a goblin.” Keith told her. 

“S-Stop it…y-you’re embarrassing me…” She stuttered as she fiddled with her thumbs as she sent him a side glare, Keith had smug look as he poked y/n’s cheek as she slapped his finger away from him. “Stop touching me!” She shouted at him, Shiro watched the two, they were acting like children, it was entertaining to say the least as Shiro let out a soft chuckle. 


	20. Stupid

Keith, Shiro and y/n made their way the brunch joint, Shiro sat down on at the booth as Keith sat the opposite from him, y/n sat down next to Keith in order to not make anything awkward than they already were. Y/n coughed awkwardly as she looked at the menu, she glanced up a bit to notice Keith glaring at Shiro from above his menu. Y/n elbowed him lightly, Keith looked at her a bit confused as she only looked at him and then back at Shiro shaking her head, she put up her menu covering herself and Keith.

“But-“

“No buts!” Y/n yelled at him softly. “Let’s just not make it any more awkward than it already is.”

“Y/n-“

“No, he’s being nice and taking us out to eat, he’s my teacher Keith that’s all.”

“Uh guys…” Shiro muttered, Y/n looked up to see the waitress waiting to take their order. “Oh um…”

“How about I start you off with drinks?” She asked the group. 

“Uh yeah I’ll have (Drink).” Y/n told her. 

“Iced tea.” Keith told her. 

“Coffee, black.” Shiro told her. 

“Okay I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress said as she left the group. 

“So Keith, I’m assuming you’re close to y/n?” Shiro asked him.

“Yes, _very._ ” Keith responded. 

“I can tell.” Shiro chuckled softly. 

“Now lemme get straight to the point,” Keith then pointed at y/n. “I can’t tell what’s the relationship you have with her, but I don’t like it.” He told him bluntly as he then pointed at Shiro. “You’re a teacher, she’s a student. I feel like you’re too close to her for comfort.”

“I promise you, there’s nothing going on with me and y/n.” Shiro told Keith full heartily. 

“I don’t believe you.” Keith growled.

“Keith, he’s telling you the truth.” Y/n told him bluntly. 

“I know why you’re overprotective of y/n…after the increase of inappropriate relationships with students and teachers…I-I don’t blame you.” Shiro told him as he then shook his head. “I have one rule and one rule only when it comes to teaching…I will not have any sexual relations with any of my students.” Shiro told Keith with a spark in his eyes, he was serious. Y/n couldn’t’ help but feel her heart drop, it did kinda hurt to hear him to say that, despite her assuming her ‘little’ crush wasn’t big. 

“So I’m guessing you know why I can’t trust you?” Keith asked Shiro.

“Because..there is a student and teacher realtionship at school, huh?” Shiro asked him.

“Damn right.” Keith responded as he then folded his arms and glared at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “How can you let me know that you aren’t gonna just break your little rule?”

“Keith stop-“ Y/n was interrupted by Shiro. 

“I recently broke up with my fiancé.” Shiro told him bluntly as he then took out his wallet showing the picture of him and Adam. Adam was slightly shorter than Shiro, he had brown hair and he was tanner than Shiro, he also wore glasses. “W-Well let’s just say…I’m not _exactly_ over it.” He told Keith bluntly, just then the waitress appeared out of nowhere.

“Okay, I have a coffee, Iced tea and (drink)?” She asked. 

“Right here.” Shiro said as he rose his hand for the coffee, the waitress responded as she put the coffee down and then sat the other two drinks down at y/n and Keith. 

“I-I’m sorry…I-I didn’t know.” Keith grumbled.

“I-It’s fine.” Shiro responded as he then sighed, rubbing his face shaking his head. “I-I shouldn’t be telling you guys that, teachers aren’t allowed to share their personal life with students.” 

“I-I-“ Keith was interrupted by Shiro standing up, he sighed as he took out 40 bucks from his wallet as he then shoved it into his pockets. 

“I’ll pay the bill, you two can order whatever you want.” He said as he then headed out, Y/n looked at Shiro sadly as she looked away from him, she knew he wasn’t in the mood to be bothered, y/n looked at his coffee, he didn’t even touch it.

“D-Damn it.” Keith grumbled, y/n only sent him a glare as she shook her head. 

“Why did you have to integrate him like that?” She growled at him. 

“Well you didn’t stop me-“

“I tried to Sherlock! Now do you believe us, there’s nothing going on with me and Mr. Shirogane!” Y/n shouted at him, she was pissed off at him as she clenched her fist glaring at him. 

“Y/n, don’t be pissed at me, I was only trying to protect you!”

“Well are you satisfied?!” She sassed him as she crossed her arms above her chest. 

“I don’t want you to end up like Ms. Allura and Lotor-“

“Who says we were like them?!” Y/n shouted at him, sighing softly shaking her head. “You know what, I got out to have some peace of mind but you only made it worse.” She grumbled as she got up from the booth and walked out.

“Y/n!” Keith called to her. 

 

Y/n stormed out of the cafe, she never felt so angry at Keith, she knew he had good intentions but…he only made things worse. She walked back to the park, tried and her day was ruined, more than before. She sat down at the bench looking out to the pond that had some ducks and fishes, she was shaking in anger, she wanted to punch Keith but she knew fighting him wasn’t going to make things better. 

“Y/n!” Keith called to her, Y/n watched him run towards her as she glared at him shaking her head. 

“Go away.” She snarled at him.

“You can’t blame me.” Keith said softly. “Look, what was I supposed to do? You were drunk and high then you come back wearing Mr. Shirogane’s shirt, what was I supposed to assume?”

“What I told you was the truth! Nothing happened between us, but you just didn’t believe us.” Y/n grumbled softly. 

“I believed Lotor when he told me nothing happened between him and Ms. Allura…I didn’t want to make the same mistake again.” Keith told her as he put his hand over y/n’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, what am I gonna do if…you needed help and…I never helped you.” Keith said softly. 

“Stop worrying okay, you heard him. He’s still healing after his failed engagement…plus you seem to have forgotten, I care about Mr. Shirogane, it was obvious he didn’t wanna talk about it but you just wouldn’t leave him alone.” She told him as she played with her thumbs. 

“I’m sorry…okay…I-I know I screwed up.”

“About time you took fault.” Y/n snarled as she then looked up to him, sighing softly she scooted a bit to the side on the bench as she then pointed at the empty spot next to her.  “Sit next to me.” She told him, Keith obeyed as he sat down next to y/n. 

“Y/n…be honest with me…would you go with him if you had the chance?” Keith asked her, y/n sighed softly as she looked at the pond, glancing back at him.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“I would.” Y/n responded. 

“Why?”

“Does it really matter?”

“No…I guess it doesn’t…”

“Why do you even care anyways, I can take care of myself.”

“Well you’re like a little sister to me.”

“Little? We’re the same age.”

“I’ve known you for 10 years y/n…that counts for something.”

“I guess.” Y/n shrugged as she looked at her reflection in the pond.  “Let’s just keep this between us.”

“The Mr.Shirogane thing?”

“Yeah…I don’t want anyone else to know, besides nothing will happen between us…I’m like wishing on a dead dream.” 

“You’ll find someone.”

“I know I will…”

“I mean…I guess I should tell you something…” Keith grumbled as he was blushing, fiddling with his thumbs. 

“What?”

“I-I kinda like someone…” Keith muttered softly. 

“Who is it?”

“L-Lance…” Keith stuttered.

“What? I thought you hate Lance?”

“W-WELL I DON’T EXACTLY HATE HIM!” Keith shouted with a red face. “He-He’s stupid, slow, an idiot, but…I-I dunno.”

“That’s cute.”

“SHUT UP!” Keith shouted at her as he smacked her on the head, y/n only laughed loudly at his response, she missed these moments between her and him. 


	21. "Awkward"

Y/n sat down on her bed, she laid down looking up to the ceiling. She felt upset and uneasy with the entire counter with Mr. Shirogane, she went out to get away from him but instead, she just runs into him.

“Damn.” Y/n muttered softly to herself, she keeps thinking about the situation over and over again. How hurt he looked…how…depressed he looked while talking about Adam, it was heart-wrenching, to say the least. Y/n put her face into her hands, her heart racing, she wanted to apologize to him but she was probably the last person he wanted to see. “Mr. Shirogane…” Y/n muttered softly to herself, while her legs were closed together. Just then her phone started to ring, she glanced at it with hazy eyes only to see it was Pidge who was calling her. Y/n grumbled to herself, she watched her phone buzz deciding if she wanted to let it go to voicemail or not, just then the ringing stopped. Y/n blew air into space, pretending it was a smoke cloud, laying her head down on her pillow closing her eyes. 

 

It was the next day, y/n was a bit late to class. She was hunched back a bit bags underneath her eyes, she stayed up all night last night because of the situation with Mr. Shirogane. Y/n couldn’t help but think it was her fault and only her fault, that she could’ve prevented it. 

“Y/n.” 

Y/n looked up to see Lotor, she groaned a bit. She wasn’t in the mood to see any sass or receive any attitude. 

“You look like shit.” He said bluntly.

“Oh wow, thanks  Mr. Dick-head.” Y/n responded, glaring at him. 

“Why isn’t that a bit rude of you?” 

“Oh screw off.” Y/n growled at him, shoving past him. 

“N-Now hold on a minute come back here,” Lotor called for her, he waved his arm to her. 

“What?” Y/n sneered. 

“I know you saw what happened!” Lotor snarled at her.

“What?”

“You saw what happened at that party, now we must talk somewhere private.” He growled at her, he was very determined and serious. Y/n looked at him, now she knew what he was referring to. Y/n let out a soft sigh underneath her breath, looking up to him, both hands on her hips. 

“Okay…fine…” Y/n said softly, Lotor grabbed onto her forearm and dragged her off away, he was able to sneak y/n into a quiet and empty hallway in the school. Lotor sighed, he seemed a bit more relaxed, y/n stared at him for a bit he then spoke low and softly. 

“How much did you see?” He asked her.

“Basically enough to confidently say you both have a realtionship.” Y/n responded. 

“I see…I don’t want Allura’s reputation…ruined. You cannot tell anyone, alright? There is no need to, what we are doing isn’t…illegal.” He muttered the last part softly. “Everything is consensual and we are both of age.” He told y/n. “D-Do you understand what I am saying?”

“Basically…” Y/n responded. “Why don’t you want people to know…?”

“Are you mad? She might lose her job! That’s the last-“ He was getting ahead of himself, coming to stop trying to calm down he sighed softly. “The fact that she’s my Professor and I’m her student hasn’t changed… she might lose her job due to my carelessness…do you understand?” He asked her the last part a bit more sadly. 

“I-I do.” Y/n responded she felt her heart race. She could easily see herself in his shoes because they were one and the same. Both striving for relationships that are morally wrong and should not happen…ever. “I won’t tell a soul Lotor.” Y/n told him with genuine care. 

“Thank you…y/n…” Lotor said softly, putting his hand over y/n’s shoulder. “You know you aren’t that annoying after all.”

“Don’t get soft on me.” Y/n joked, putting his hand off of her shoulder. “I’ve got to get to class.” Y/n told him, leaving him. 

Y/n  went to class, she didn’t want to make eye contact with Mr. Shirogane…or even see him. She glanced over at the hallway, she knew she could easily just head back to her dorm, she held her breath, turning around but just before she could retreat she ran into someone. Y/n looked up and saw, Mr. Shirogane. Y/n blushed a bit, looking away from him, her heart racing.

“U-Uh hey….y/n.” Mr. Shirogane said the last part a bit awkwardly. 

“S-Sir…”

“Where you going…? Class is that way.” Mr. Shirogane then pointed behind her, y/n shook her head. 

“I-I’m not feeling well.” Y/n responded. 

“Oh, should I go look for K-Keith or-“

“No…I’m fine.” Y/n interrupted him, walking past him. “H-Have a good day.”

“Y-Y/n!” Mr. Shirogane turned back, grabbing onto her forearm, y/n stopped in her tracks. Her heart was beating out of her chest, Mr. Shirogane blushed, he was stumbling on his words. A long moment of science overcame them, sweat rolling down his face while y/n looked at him, she was nervous too. Her face was flushed red, sweat rolling down her face, she looked into his brown hues. He gulped, looking away from her, letting her go.

“U-Uh…fe-feel well…” He muttered softly. 

“T-Thanks…” Y/n stuttered with a weak smile on her face, she then walked away from him, Mr. Shirogane sighed softly, shaking his head looking down at his feet. Even though the situation was long after y/n still felt her heart racing, she gulped. Looking down at her feet, shaking her head. 

“D-Danm th-that was awkward.” Y/n grumbled underneath her breath. 


	22. "Get Some Rest"

Y/n made her way to her dorm, she noticed Pidge who was holding a large project, she made eye contact with her while y/n didn’t make eye contact, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Pidge notice y/n and smiled at her, calling her name. 

“Y/n!” 

“H-Huh?” Y/n muttered softly, turning to her. 

“Where are you going?”

“B-Back to my room.” Y/n stuttered. “I need…get some rest…yeah.” Y/n grumbled, rubbing her arm, Pidge furrowed her eyebrows, titling her to the side, trying to get a better view for y/n’s face but y/n refused to let her get any closer than she already was. 

“O-Oh okay.” Pidge gave up, she frowned. 

“S-Sorry.” Y/n apologized. “I-I gotta get going, bye.” Y/n then walked very quickly back to her dorm, Pidge turned to her, watching y/n leave. Y/n slammed her door close, panting softly to herself, running her hands through her hair. She kept having flashbacks of Shiro. Just how hurt he was at the mention of Adam, she looked down at her hands, she was shaking with a cold sweat rolling down her face. 

“S-Shit..” Y/n muttered to herself, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked tried, bags underneath her eyes, her eyes were red from her tiredness. She didn’t have a wink of sleep. She groaned loudly, she couldn’t get Shiro out her head, the way he looked, how heartbreaking he looked. Those brown eyes held so much misery and depression…after the lost of Adam. 

 

It was after class Shiro was able to catch Keith from outside the hall, Keith looked at Shiro, he looked a bit confused at Shiro’s sudden appearance, he put his hand over his hip. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked him. 

“U-Uh…” Shiro stuttered, looking around awkwardly. 

“Oh wait, I wanted to apologize for before, it was wrong of me to make assumptions between you and y/n.” Keith tried to apologize but he was obviously not that good at it, he looked down at the ground, his hand rubbing the nape of his neck. “I-It’s just…y/n is very close to me and I would hate to see anything happen to her, s-she’s like a little sister to me,” Keith grumbled. 

“I see…” Shiro muttered softly. “Don’t worry about that Keith, it’s…all in the past now.” Shiro said with a soft grin, Keith looked up to him a bit shocked at how quickly Shiro forgave him. “I understand that you and y/n are very close but you know she’s not some little girl.” Shiro explained to him. “She’s a young woman that can make her own choices.”

“I-I know.” Keith stuttered. 

“Good, b-but speaking of y/n, has shee been..feeling good lately?” Shiro asked Keith. 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t see seem a bit…off to you?” 

“ _Off_? Not to me.” Keith responded. “Is something wrong?”

“H-Huh…? No…nothing it’s just, well she said she was sick in the morning when I walked by her.” Shiro responded, he felt his hands getting clammy, running his fingers through the shaved part of his hair. “I-I was just…gonna say y-you should check on her, she looked pale.” Shiro told Keith. 

“Pale?” Keith asked Shiro a bit worriedly. “Yeah I will check up on her, thanks for the heads up, I’ll go to her dorm right now.” Keith thanked him walking to y/n’s dorm that was on the other side of the campus. Shiro sighed, wondering if he did the right thing or not. 

 _“Maybe it was something that I did,”_ Shiro muttered underneath his breath, playing with his thumbs.

“Something that you did?” A voice questioned, Shiro jumped up and saw Coran, his go-to-lucky co-worker. Shiro smiled at him, Coran was under the science department and taught biology. 

“Hey, Coran.” Shiro greeted him.

“Hello Shiro, I was expecting you to be in your classroom, we have to get a presentation together for the students,” Coran responded. 

“Oh..Th-That was today?”

“Yes it was, you aren’t getting distracted again…are you?” Coran asked him, titling his head to the side.

“S-Sorry its just…I’ve been worried about my student recently?”

“Is it that…y/n one?” Coran asked him. 

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro stuttered. 

“Just as a _student_?” Coran asked him, after finding out the taboo love between Lotor and Allura, he couldn’t take any chances either. 

“Of course!” Shiro responded a bit too defensively. “I want all of my students to be safe and in good care.”

“You’re a good man Shiro, I’ll give you that.” Coran said, putting his hand over his shoulder. “But don’t worry about her, I’m sure she’s fine now let’s get those slides going!”

 

Keith knocked on y/n’s door, y/n who was on her bed moping heard the knocks. She was upside down, her legs up against the wall. She looked tried with the bags under her eyes, she couldn’t sleep for some reason every time she tried it wasn’t working. Her (eye color) eyes widen, her jaw-dropping, she flipped over her back slamming down on the floor with her legs over head. She went on all fours crawled towards the door, starring at the doorknob for a moment before putting her ear against the door. 

“Y/n? I know you’re in there. Mr Shirogane, told me that you were sick. I just wanted to check up on you.” Keith explained, y/n looked a bit regretful, she wanted to open the door to him but she wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone. Keith would just tell her that she’s fine, that he’s a teacher, blah, blah. She didn’t want to hear it, she hugged her knees sniffling. There was a moment of silence before Keith let out a long and deep sigh. Y/n didn't know why she felt her stomach dropping at just the sound of Shiro’s name. 

“I’m fine.” Y/n chocked out in a soft voice. “I-I just wanna be left alone.” Keith’s ears perked up, he wanted to ask her more and beg her to let him in but he knew that this was something that he couldn’t talk her out of. 

This was something different. 

“O-Okay…bye.” Keith muttered softly, turning away from her door, he pressed his hand against her door sighing. “I-I’m only a phone call away.” He said softly before leaving y/n. Y/n looked up to her doorknob, seeing her reflection, she looked like shit. 

She didn’t know why she was feeling this way.

She didn’t understand. 

But one thing that was for sure it is all for Shiro. 


End file.
